Paternal Insticts
by Principessa
Summary: Harry is shocked to find out who his real father is, but how will Voldemort react when he finds out? COMPLETED
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is in reply to Severitus' challenge. I am sorry I wasn't able to get this up sooner but my teachers have it out for me. I have had more homework in the past six weeks that in the ten years i have been going to school! Also, I hope you like the way the story goes, I am sorry about all the changes, but I could not think of anything else the way it was going. Enjoy!!! 

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns all character here except Seri who is own by Ankha. I thank both for letting me borrow them. I will not harm them too much. The poem I own. The main plot is owned by Severitus, as this is in reply to her challenge. That is all.

**********

Severus Snape strolled around the darkening park. It was a chilly autumn and he was trying to keep warm. 'This year is going so well' he mused, 'much better than I expected, especially with aurora training. James is actually a halfway decent instructor. Lily will be happy when she hears. It's still hard to believe we are engaged. Of course a precious few know, but we will make it known to the rest soon. I wonder how Black will take the news. He nearly went berserk when he found out we were dating. This should prove to be quite interesting.' Rustling leaves behind him brought him from his thoughts. He turned to see Lily Evans standing a short distance away. The way the moonlight fell on her he would have sworn she was an angel. He approached, smiling, until he realized her eyes were full of tears. He rushed to embrace her, but she jumped back as if she were afraid of him. This hurt him, but the look in her eyes killed him. The look she gave him was one of ultimate sadness and pity, but also undeniable hatred.

"I cannot stay with you. I...I am in love with James, goodbye." She dropped her ring on the ground and ran off. Severus reached down and picked up their engagement ring. The dolphins that adorned it smiled up at him as if mocking him. He stared after her, 'I should have known. Nothing good ever happens to me, and what does always goes bad. Why should love be any different?' he forced down the threatening tears, set his face into a stony expression, and set out for his house.

*****

After that Severus saw nothing of Lily, or any of the other marauders at that. After two months, what seemed like an eternity, Severus happened to run into Lily's best friend, Serinity. He was in Diagon Alley purchasing some potions ingredients when he saw her. She was browsing through some books and didn't seem to notice him. Setting his hand on her shoulder, he asked her quietly if they could talk. She whirled around, wand drawn, and studied him intently, starting at his feet and going up to his eyes. There she paused before lowering her wand and smiling.

"Severus, its good to see you. Why don't you join me for lunch?" Severus gave her a small grin.

"Sure, where will we go?"

"The Three Broomsticks sounds nice." They walk along the alley in cooperative silence. By the time they found a seat and placed their orders, Severus had thought of how he would word his question.

"Seri, you and Lily are good friends, right?" She nodded, "have you any idea why she broke off the engagement? I do not buy the story that she is in love with James." Seri looked at him. She tried to tell Lily that that story wouldn't work. Now she must think of something that has no holes, something that will leave Sev with no doubts. She closed her eyes to concentrate. Of course, he only met Lily's family once, it should work. She put on a mask of pity and sympathy and looked at Severus.

"Sev, I am sorry about that. Lily thought it best to keep it a secret, but I disagree. You deserve to know the truth. What happened was when Lily told her family about the pre...posal," Seri mentally kicked herself," they went mad. Her father refused to let her marry a Snape." Severus frowned, something seemed off, but he couldn't pinpoint it. "Please believe me, she can have nothing more to do with you. She is married to James, they are even going to have a baby." Severus stared at Serinity. Within a few months Lily was already married and pregnant? He abruptly stood up, said his farewell, and stalked out of the diner.

Seri stared after Sev, hoping he wasn't hurt too bad. She really didn't want to, but she had no choice. The truth was that Lily had one of her dreams. She saw Severus going through initiation to become a Death Eater. Lily realized that, although she truly loved Sev, if this were true then she and the baby would be at risk. She felt in her heart that staying with him wasn't safe. It was agreed between Lily and Seri that Sev would never know the truth about the dream, or about Harry Snape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~

_ The most powerful thing in the world_

Is not beautiful and grand.

It does not grace the mountaintops,

Nor cover expansions of land.

It is simply trust 

Kept within the right hands.

The most powerful thing in the world

Is not being brave or bold.

It is not led by those evil at heart,

Nor by whose hearts are gold.

It is simply a secret 

That within your head you hold.

The most powerful thing in the world

Is not easy or hard to wile.

It cannot always walk through flames,

Nor easily pass through trials.

It is simply the love 

Between a parent and child.

Power is much mistaken

By those whose souls are blind.

They try so hard to see it

They forget to look inside.

For the power is within us all 

Even though it is hidden with time.

~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Review! 


	2. Admitions to the Kind

**A/N:** Thank you again for bearing with me. I hope you like this chapter. The sorting will be next chapter and I FINALLY finished the sorting hat song!!!!!!! I made a mistake in the prologue; Serinity is actually spelled Serenity, sorry Ankha! Excuse any mistakes I make, I haven't been able to go over the chapter. And one more thing, I HAVE A COMPUTER!!!!(jumps up and does a victory dance around dining room, which is covered in lanolium, in socks. Slides across room and crashes into wall) owwwwww. (gets up rubbing butt) that hurt! anyway, I will try to update regularly. I still don't know if we are getting internet or not, but I can still go to the library after my FTA meetings on tuesday, so if I don't update at once every three weeks at most, I give you permission to hurt me. It has been raining for 12 days. I like rain but this is a little much. Maybe it will go away....hopefully.

**Ankha**: No need to worry about to many mistakes, I think I caught the majority of them. Now on to the story! (I'm posting this for her so I get to add what I want. Hehehe.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. JKR owns Harry Potter. Severitus owns the plot line. Ankha owns Serenity. My mom owns this computer. I own my thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the savior the wizarding world. Everyone assumes his home life is perfect, that his aunt and uncle more than make up for the loss of his parents. The fact is that they are terribly wrong. Vernon Dursley is hotheaded and often abusive, Petunia Dursley is a goody-good who spoils her son rotten, and that son, Dudley, is a spoiled rotten whale (quite literally). It is amazing how this boy, who has the ability to become more powerful than Albus Dumbledore, is beat and bullied by his so-called 'family'. But this is how life is for him, day in and day out. The morning begins by a wake up call, or you could call it simply banging on the door. He rolls out of bed and rushes downstairs to fix breakfast. After cooking he begins his daily chores, pausing only long enough to fix lunch and dinner. Before he goes to bed, he is able to eat whatever is left from the day's meals, which, with Dudley around, usually isn't that much. The next day would begin the cycle again. It was a meager existence and certainly one that Harry doesn't deserve, but now comes the sad part. At least once a week Vernon uses him as his personal punch bag. A normal year will consist of two months of chores and beatings, followed by ten months at Hogwarts, almost heaven if it weren't for the fact that his life is threatened every year. And so he lives his life, as he would this year if certain events hadn't happened. One of the more important being that Dudley was called fat. After promptly beating up the kid, he went into a state of depression, which increased his appetite. This went on for a month, during which Harry had little or nothing to eat. Precisely two days before he was to go to Hogwarts, Harry fell into a state of unconsciousness, stemming from his lack of nutrition. Petunia, after checking to see if he was still alive, took him for ill. She was able to get him to eat soup about once a day, for fear he would die if he were starved; she didn't like what he was, but that was now reason to let him die. Another important factor is Dumbledore finding out about the abuse and Harry's real parentage. Separate, these things would have little impact on the world, but together...together they have the power to change things forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you still haven't told him. It's been fifteen years, he has a right to know you," Remus said, a vague tone of disbelief coloring his voice. Severus whirled to glare at him angrily, lips pulled back from clenched teeth. 

"Know me?! Why in the hell does he have a right to know me? For all I know he's not even mine!" Snape yelled, and turned to stalk away. Remus, however, latched tightly onto his shoulder and forced him to stay his ground. 

"Let me go, werewolf." He growled, but Remus kept his grip. For a moment, he didn't say anything, his expression shifting between concern and disbelief. 

"He _is_ yours, Severus. Surely you knew that," 

"I knew of the possibility, but nothing more." Snape replied, though the tone of his voice clearly said otherwise. 

"Then why didn't you find out?! He could have grown up without all the lies," 

"Oh, yes indeed. As if I would just pop up on his doorstep and admit to sleeping with his mother, oh I'm _sure_ that would go over well." 

"Well, you've never seemed to worry about other's reactions to you before. You've got to tell him! He'll probably find out on his own eventually, and just imagine what a mess that would be,." 

"Not anymore of one than if _I_ were to tell him; can you imagine what would happen were he to know? ME?! His FATHER?! You can't honestly expect that he'd be happy in the least. I am not the type of person that can be a father." 

"Oh, so that's it." 

"What?" 

"You don't think you're worthy." 

"I'll be astounded if you can think of anyone LESS worthy. I was a Death Eater, Remus, I've done more evil than I can rightly remember, I'm not worthy of being _anyone's_ parent, and besides, I wouldn't even know how. And how do you think he would feel? You obviously have taken a liking to him, what do you think it would do to him if he were to discover that his real father was a murderer; a conscienceless follower of the Dark Lord? A cruel, bitter teacher hated by the entire school? It'd break him, I've no doubt that it would." 

"Then that just proves that you need to get to know him." 

"I don't think so." 

"Tell me, why _are_ you always on his case? Why is it that you always single him out for ridicule?" 

"Simple: to teach him a lesson. Everyone else here, you included, tend to treat him like some high-and-mighty savior of the wizarding world. Half of the people who claim to be his friends would turn on him in an instant if his 'heroic' image were to be tarnished. He's got to learn to fend for himself out there, one way or another. If I don't break him of the spoiled lifestyle he probably enjoys at home, who will? You? Dumbledore? I highly doubt it." 

"I thought that might be your reason." 

"What? You'd better not even consider criticizing me for my methods, for I assure you, there's plenty I could say about yours." 

"Have you heard about the Dursleys at all? The muggle family he lives with?" 

"Of course not. If you'll remember correctly, I was comatose when he was placed with them, and I don't tend to bother with gossip." 

"I've noticed. Either way, you wouldn't have learned anything more. Harry doesn't like to talk about them at all, I'm afraid I found out rather by accident." 

"Found out what?" Snape questioned, his curiosity peaked. 

"Have you ever seen Harry getting mail in the Great Hall? Or going home for the Christmas holidays?" 

"No, but I hardly see what that has to do with anything." 

"Severus, when I taught here, one day I asked him to stay after the lesson. I'd noticed he was looking ill, and I wanted to ask what was wrong. He was _very_ reluctant to tell me, but after I slipped a little calming potion in his tea, he eventually gave in and told me some of what had happened." 

Snape looked at Remus, "Go on." 

"His uncle beats him, Severus; quite often, in fact. As it turned out, he had a pair of cracked ribs, as well as severe bruising across his chest and back. I cornered Mr. Ron Weasley to find out more about the Dursley's, and I daresay it isn't pleasant. One year, Weasley and his brothers had to actually break him out of that house as if it were a prison, bars on his window and everything." 

"They....beat him? Why? He's their blood, surely they didn't." 

"The Dursleys hate magic, Severus. Do you remember Lily's sister, Petunia? She hated Lily with a passion. Once they no longer had to live in the same house, Petunia severed all relations with her sister. She's carried that hate on to Harry, and her husband is the same way. Harry had to sleep locked in a broom closet for eleven years." 

"Remus, you are coming with me to see Albus this instant, I'll not allow that, that FAMILY to ever...." 

"No." 

"What?!" 

"Tell Harry." 

"I can't, you know that!" 

"He's your SON, Severus." 

"I'm aware of that." 

"Then say it, admit it out loud." 

"Fine. Harry is my son. Now, can we please get on with it? I may not wish that fact to be known, but I will NOT stand for ANYONE mistreating him." 

"And how, precisely, do you think he sees your behavior toward him and all the Gryffindors?" 

"That is different. I have no choice as long as Voldemort lives and I retain my title as 'spy'." 

"Yes, but you could always let him know that. Let him know YOU." 

"Oh, so we're back on that again, are we?" 

"It's the only way you can keep him safe from the Dursleys, by telling the truth." 

"As I've already said, no. We will inform Albus of the..abuse..and nothing more." 

"If we tell Dumbledore, he will remove Harry from that house. Harry will have no choice but to go to an orphanage or a temporary care facility. Now, imagine what that would do to him, he's already got more than enough in common with the Dark Lord, how do you think he'd react to yet another?" 

"Surely no worse than if I talked to him." 

"I doubt that, Severus. I will make you a deal. If you agree to tell Harry _and_ Dumbledore the truth, then I will come with you to talk to him about the Dursleys." 

"But then Albus would send him to live with _me_. I couldn't do that Remus, I'd be worse than the Dursleys." 

"No you wouldn't. You've never hit a student, and I know for a fact that all that yelling you do is just an act. You only need to give yourself a chance, and spare your son another summer of beatings." 

"Very well." 

"Promise and swear that you will tell Harry, and soon." 

"I promise that I will tell..Harry..the truth before Christmas. Are you happy now?" 

"Yes, but you understand that I am not doing this for 'me.' I'm doing this for Harry, and for you." 

"Me?" 

"Yes. You have a son, Severus. You have as much right to know him as he does you. You're both the only real family either of you has." 

"I'd have to agree with you on the last, but can we please get on with it? I'd like to tell Albus and get this whole thing over with as soon as possible, I'm sure he'll have plenty to say." 

"He won't be ashamed of you, you know that." Severus just looked away.

Remus sighed, "Dumbledore is in a meeting now, we can go talk to him tomorrow. I will send a house-elf to let you know when." He walked out of the room.

*************

The next day was one of complete chaos. With the sorting that night and classes the next day, everyone was scrambling to take care of last minute business. Even Trelawny was brought down from her tower, and put on quite an amusing show. She was on her way to the headmaster's office with Professor Sprout, talking about her latest premonition: with the sudden appearance of a house-elf, she would experience great pain. Just as she rounded the corner a house-elf popped up in front of her. She screeched and threw up her papers, receiving a nasty paper cut, right in between her thumb and forefinger. That was the second most interesting thing that happened, aside from the news Dumbledore received. 

**********

"Glad to see you could make it," Remus said as he casually leaned against the wall beside a tall gargoyle. Severus came up to him.

"Lets get this over with." He turned to the stone gargoyle. "Cockroach clusters." As the gargoyle stepped aside, they walked onto the revolving stairs. Just as they stepped off, Albus opened the door and smiled brightly at them.

"Good evening Remus, Severus. What can I help you with?" 

"Actually, there are two matters of importance that we need to discuss," Remus said. 

"Come in and have a seat," Dumbledore replied, seating himself behind his desk. "Go on." 

"Do you want to go first Severus?" 

"No, it would be best if you did." 

"Very well. Headmaster, during the year I was teaching here, I made a startling discovery concerning Harry Potter. He made me promise not to tell anyone about it, but I feel that I must. 

"What is it? He's not getting into any sort of trouble, is he?" 

"No, actually it's more in regards to the Dursley family. When he came to class one day the year I taught here, he was not looking well, so I held him after class to see what was the matter. After giving him a calming potion, I finally found out what was wrong." 

"What on earth was it?" 

"His Uncle beats him, Headmaster. When Harry came to class, he had several broken ribs and horrible bruises, all carefully hidden by his robes. According to Mr. Weasley, he's also been malnourished and imprisoned, not to mention a probable load of other mistreatments." 

"You're convinced that this story is true?" 

"Oh yes, Poppy can confirm the injuries if you like. And the information wasn't exactly given willingly." 

"Something must be done at once. The Dursleys must be spoken with immediately, and some sort of arrangement made for Harry for the summer holiday. I honestly can't believe that Harry has never said anything..." 

"He's probably ashamed, Albus...he can't be blamed for that." 

"Yes, and probably scared of what would happen were he to be taken from his only remaining family. Undoubtedly he'll have to be placed in an orphanage, unless the Ministry would agree to letting him stay here." 

"Actually, Headmaster, that brings us to the second topic." Remus cast a glance at Severus, who nodded slowly, "You see, the Dursleys aren't Harry's only surviving relatives." 

"Pardon? According to the records, all of the Evans and Potter family are dead." 

"The records are correct on that point, but wrong on another. Albus, James Potter was not Harry's father," Severus said. 

"Then who is?" Albus asked, smiling slightly. Severus eyed him warily.

"I am sure you have no reason to ask that, but I have a question for you. Why did you not do a thing to help Harry? I'm sure you knew, as you seem to know everything else that happens."

"I wish I did know, but I didn't. Just as Harry puzzles Voldemort, there are many things I will never be able to find out about him. I wouldn't have known about his parentage if it weren't for a revelation I had this summer."

"Revelation?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just certain things you two have in common, but we can talk about that later. Have you spoken to him?"

"No, and I hadn't planned on it, but in order for Remus to tell you about the abuse, he made me promise to tell both you and Harry the truth."

"Arrangements will be made for Harry to stay with you, Severus. Remus, I am sure there is nothing more to worry about, seeing as Harry should be on his way here as we speak. See you at the sorting ceremony."

~~~~~~~~~~

Review Please!!!!

**Ankha**: Yes, please do. I'd like her to get to the next part as I am _very_ curious as to what is going to happen. *picks up wand and begins to poke Rose* Poke! Poke! Tell me!

**Rose**: I will not! *runs to try to escape Ankha's poking*


	3. The Sorting and Rescue

**A/N:**Sorry it took me so long to get this posted. I have internet, but it is really messed up so I have not been able to get online. I hope you like this chapter, I was so happy when I finally got the sorting song writen. I have very good news....*drum roll*....I have internet now!!!!*the crowd cheers*...*looks around empty room for crowd, scratches head, and shrugs* I am so happy! On with the story!!! 

**AILF(An Interesting Little Fact):** Voldemort, in French vol de mort, means theft of a dead body.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything afiliated with Harry Potter, the only thing I own are the thoughts in my head and the Sorting song in this chapter:)

~~~~~~~~~~

As evening arrived, teachers began to filter into the Great Hall. The house elves were preparing the feast, and double-checking the teacher's orders. The hall itself was decorted in all the splendor that marked the beginning of a new year; candles in the air, tables set, and an anxious silence; though soon the Great Hall came to life. Second to Seventh years came noisily in and sat themselves at the appropriate table, talking animatly about the coming year and, in some cases, new pranks and how to get past Filch and Mr. Norris. Silence went over the hall as Proffessor McGonagall led in the first years. They looked around wide eyed, marveling at the sight of the Great Hall, a couple experiencing the magical world for the first time. Flitwick came in and place a stool and ragged looking hat in the middle of the hall. Most of the first years glanced nervously at the hat, wondering what was going to happen next. A few looked around smugly, their older siblings having told them exactly what would happen. The hat then began to move, startling all the first years. It began:

~~~

_Welcome to another year,_

For those that are now here twice.

But for those new to things,

Here is some sound advice.

Four houses there are before you,

Their members seated at four tables;

One of these you will go in,

So I will tell no fables.

The first table on your left

Was founded by Salzar Slytherin;

They are now led by Severus Snape,

Those with great ambition.

The next over are Serena Sprout's,

Hard workers they are true;

Founded by Helga Hufflepuff,

Could you belong there too?

Then comes the house of Godric Gryffindor

For those of you brave at heart;

Their fearless leader, Minerva McGonagall,

Is sure to set their house apart.

Now comes the last, but not the least,

Their Head of House is Ferdinand Flitwick.

It is Rowena Ravenclaw whom they represent

And, be assured, they are not nitwits.

Now is the time for you to be

Sorted in the house that suites you.

Do not be afraid, I do not bite,

Step forth and I will sort you.

~~~

Everyone clapped and McGonagal began to read the list of names. Each house cheered when they received a new member, congradulating them when they reached the table. The first Gryffindor, Abigail Abbot, recieved a deafening cheer, led by the Weasley twins. It was then that Severus noticed an empty chair at the Gryfindor table. If it hadn't been for the fact that Harry missed half of his sortings already Severus would have been worried, but now he gave up his thoughts to the plate of food sitting in front of him. The others in the hall followed suit as tempting aromas filled the entire castle. As deserts began to appear, and Severus and Albus were attacking the cheesecake, two owls suddenly flew in. They swept up to the head table so fast they seemed to be but blurs. One owl, a bit overexcited, landed directly in the cheesecake, spraying it all over Dumbledore. It extended its leg to him and dropped a peice of blue cloth. Albus picked up the cloth and turned it over. A large red spot, unmistakable blood, covered the fabric. After the first owl landed, a larger one came beside it, though steering clear of any food. It looked at Dumbledore, saw he was busy with the cloth, and turned to Snape. It walked up to him and looked into his eyes. After a second it gently laid its load in front of him. Snape lifted it and what he saw startled him. It was a picture of a young lady with an infant in her arms. He easily recognized the woman as Lily, but the woman standing beside her he didn't recognize. He glanced over at the cloth Dumbledore was analyzing and put two and two together. The look on his face at that moment would make Voldemort himself run with his tail between his legs. Snape lept from his chair and was through the doors before anyone could so much as bat an eye. He ran at full speed off the Hogwart's grounds and apparated.

**Snape's POV**

**-----**

I apparate at the end of a typical suburban street. I feel something dig into my shoulder and look up to see the large owl looking down at me. With a hoot it takes off down the street and I run after it trying to keep up. Everything looks to be calm, though I draw my wand just in case. It stops in front of a house and gives a loud hoot before flying around to the back of the house. The house looks exactly like the others on the street, the only difference being the color. I run to the door and blast it off it's hinges, expecting to find at the very least a Death Eater or two. I stalk into the entrance hall and am soon accompanied by three pathetic excuses for people. The lady I recognize from the picture, she must be Lily's sister. This thought only works to make me more angry than I already am.

"What is going on here?" All I get is blank stares.

"Where is Harry?" I almost shout.

"Who are you?" the man stutters out.

"No one, is Harry ok?"

"What do you know about him?" The man begins to advance on me, I fixed him with a glare.

"I want to see him, now."

"He is sick and resting. You will not be able to see him." the woman says, taking a step forward.

"Take me to the boy right now!" Nobody moves, so I raise my wand. This earns a frightened squeak from the whale of a boy in the corner.

"He's upstairs!" The boy hollors, diving into the next room. I run to the stairs, square my shoulders, and quietly ascend them. I am prepared to find Death Eaters, or even Voldemort there; I can protect Harry from them, even if it means giving up my life for him; but, what I come across nothing could prepare me for. I head to the only room with the door closed. The window has a blanket over it, so the room is completely dark, except for the penatrating hall light. I send light from my wand and look to see if I can see anything amiss, but can see nothing. I make my way to the window and jerk the blanket down. Behind it is prison bars, though they are somehow bent open enough to fit a pretty large object through. I look around to see the room filled with broken muggle toys, as well as various other things. A small flutter of wings brings my attention over to the bed. The owl is sitting atop a small lump, looking at me with a saddness I thought no animal could posess. I approach the bed and cautiously put a hand on the figure, jerking it back when the figure moves. The man, haing plently of time to get over his initial fear, steps forward.

"Get up boy, you have a visitor." he says rufly as he advances towards the bed. I turn to him and tell him to stop, not wanting him anywhere near my child. He freezes mid step and I turn my attention back to Harry. He must be badly injured, so apparation is out of the question. I will have to fly him back on a broom. I ease him out of the bed, being careful not to hurt him. I turn to see the woman in hysterics trying to get the man to move. Telling him to get out of the way, I quickly make my way past them and down the stairs. As soon as I get out of the door I accio my broom to me. Just I am about to take off, the man yet again appears, holloring something about 'your people'. That is the last straw, I turn to the man.

"I have had it with _your_ people; those who think they can treat people like trash just because they think the people are freaks. Did it ever occur to you that you are the freaks? What made you think that you could hurt _my_ child? Curse you and your pathetic family." I glare at them. "Inlaudatum infortunium temet!" I turn immediatly and get in my broom, positioning Harry so I can fly better. It takes about thirty minutes to get to the castle, even though it would normally take close to three hours. The moment I land at Hogwarts, I hurry up the stairs with Harry in my arms. I bust through the doors and run straight to the infirmiry. Laying Harry gently on the bed, I drag Pomphrey to him. She hastily goes to work pulling potions and various instruments from the shelves. She pushes me out of the door before beginning. Not knowing anywhere else to go, I head straight to Dumbledore's office. I enter to find Albus and Remus deep in conversation.

**-----**

**end POV**

"We cannot let a soul know about what happened." Dumbledore said while sipping his tea.

"How will we explain it? You saw the look on Mrs. Granger's face when she saw that picture; we have to tell them something." Remus pleaded.

"I trust Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger will be able to keep this secret, but it is up to Harry as to whether they will know or not."

"Yes, but what if Skeete..." At this point they looked up to see Severus standing there.

"Did you get him?" Dumbledore asked, ushering the man in.

"Yes, he is down with Poppy." Severus fell back into the nearest chair. "You should have seen it, he was sleeping in a junk room. When I found him he was unconcious, and from the looks of it he was very sick." Snape buried his face in his hands. Dumbledore walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"He will be fine." Severus shook his head.

"I should have known, I should have gotten him out of there sooner."

"There was no way you could have known what was happening." There was a knock at the door and Pomphrey walked in.

"Harry is going to be fine. He was a bit dehydrated and malnutritioned but he will get over that in a weeks time; however there are more serious injuries. He had several broken ribs and his ankle was fractured in three different places. The ribs are fine, just a little sore, but the ankle will take longer to heal; it has been hurt for quite a while. He will have to be in bed for at least two weeks, and after that he will have to walk with a cane for a month at most. At the moment he is sleeping and he will _not_ be able to have visitors for the next 42 hours." Dumbledore thanked her as she walked out of the door. Severus stood, his hand clasping his left wrist.

"I need to go." He made his way out of the door and onto the grounds, and apparated as soon as he was able.

*******

Snape joined the circle of Death Eaters already present. Today they were in the middle of some forest, though he didn't know which. This was only the second meeting after the Dark Lord came back, so it was bound to be brutal. Voldemort raised his hand and the crowd quieted and turned their attention to the thin man in the center. He slowly looked around the crowd, his eyes lingering on Severus a little too long. He turned to the others and motioned for them to pay attention.

"I am still _very_ disappointed in all of you for not helping me in my hour of need. Some of you I am not sure I can trust. Others, I know I can't trust you." He turned toward Snape, the red eyes burning through his mask. "Some of you decided to go crawling to my enemies, begging for forgiveness. 'Crucio'." Pain coursed through Snape, though his screams were soon joined by several others. After what felt like an eternity, the pain subsided, leaving Snape panting for his breath.

"Some of you went about your life as though nothing happened, forgetting your master. 'Crucio'." Several other screams rang through the air, though they didn't last as long.

"I have decided that I need to test your loyalties. You will receive your orders the day I want them performed. Until then, give me no reason to _doubt_ you. I will be watching."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I grin as I watch my servants bow to me. No one will dare cross me now that I'm back to full power. It will be rather amusing weeding out, and disposing of, those unloyal to me. But until then, there are other ways to pass ones time. I lift my wand, close my eyes, and point. My favorite game. I open my eyes to see where it landed. Ah, Severus Snape. He is always fun to play with. I lift my wand and whisper 'Crucio', awaiting the screams that will follow. Severus immediately falls to the ground, though it will be a minute before he screams. He was always a tough one. Its a pity I can't keep him. After a couple of minutes, the novelty wears off, and I watch a pathetic Snape do his best to crawl into the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus had no idea how he was able to apparate to Hogwarts. He tried to stand up, but fell as soon as he go to his knees. Finally giving in, he preceded to crawl towards the gates. As soon as he was in, he gave in to the darkness surrounding him, he was safe at Hogwarts, Dumbledore would take care of him.

**********

**Thank You's**

Lee Lee Potter, Caytin Lowe, Ankha: No More Poking! *runs away from the evil pokers*

***

Gil-Celeb: 

I am soo happy you have read my story! I am a big fan of your GSFI MST. It is so funny!

I have read GSFI; in fact I hear/read each chapter three times...when it is just an idea, when Ankha reads what she has written, and when I read through the finished product. It is an extremely good story.

The only reason the genre is general is because I didn't know what else to put. I will not torture my characters that bad, I don't think, but with Ankha here to influence me there is no telling what will happen.

I am sorry about any mistakes I made, I barely got the chapter finished and even had to get Ankha to post it for me. I will go back and fix that, thank you for pointing it out to me, and feel free to point out any errors you see, it would be helpful.

I have a group set up for ASA at yahoo. I sent an invitation to you today.

***

Gablock the Hated, josepotter, tracev, tima, Alana, UniversalStar87: Thank you for reviewing!

Please Leave Reviews! They are greatly appreciated! Flames will be used to roast Fudge!


	4. Dreams and Recollections

**A/N:**Yes! It is finished! I wish it could have been longer, but this will have to do. And on top of that, Thanksgiving holidays!!! A whole week without homework...well not much...and no physics!!!I'm so happy I could cry!!!! Now, on with the story!!!!!! (PS: I like exclamation points!!!!!!!! muahahaha, attack of the exclamation points!!!!!! *starts laughing until some people in white coats drag her out of the door, and still distant laughing is heard)

**Disclaimer:**Lets see, I do not own Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Godric Gryffindor, Lily Evans Potter, James Potter, Dudley Dursley, Petunia Dursley, GSFI, Ankha, the Cruciatus Curse, sound, light, a million dollars, a big screen T.V., a horse, any magical abilities (at least not that I know of), or even the nice room with padded white walls I am in at the moment. That is sad, but I do own Rose, I am Rose, I feel better now!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Harry stared curiously at the large doors in front of him. They were covered with elaborately carved vines and leaves, and seemed out of place because of the faint glow penetrating through the cracks at the top and bottom. To the left and right of him was complete darkness, as though the world dropped off just passed his feet. With a crack that seemed to echo through the nothingness, the door opened. Harry couldn't see what was inside the room, as he was blinded by the sudden brightness; although the darkness around him seemed to absorb it, keeping the hall in darkness. He turned his head aside and just made out a tall, omnious figure coming toward him. The man's footsteps, slow and deliberate, reverberated off the invisible walls. As the man came closer, Harry saw hate filled red eyes. Harry crept into the room as Voldemort walked passed him. It had to be a vision, but why wasn't his scar hurting? He didn't have long to contemplate this as standing before him was Lucius Malfoy, looking particularly proud of himself, and at his feet lay a large black lump. Upon entrance, Voldemort glared at the lump before taking his 'throne' on the other side of the room. He motioned to Lucius, who picked it up. From behind, Harry saw black hair fall onto the person's shoulders. He slowly moved around the person to see their face. The person's once black robes were covered in dirt, and in many spots darkened by blood. Their face was cut up and covered with forming as well as old bruises. Despite the pain the person was obviously in, the person still had a sneer on their face. The person was staring Voldemort straight in the eye. Harry looked at Voldemort, who was grinning._

"Severus Snape, you are charged with spying for the light, how do you plead?" Snape just stared him down. "We can do this the easy way..." he nodded to Lucius who immediately dropped Severus, "or the hard way." Severus pulled himself off the ground, with much difficulty, and stood as tall as his height allowed. He then stepped forward and spat at Voldemort's feet. This earned him a swift kick in the ribs by Lucius. Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed in at Severus' chest. "So, you are a traitor." A smile formed on Voldemort's lips. He stared straight at Severus and said, 'Crucio'. Severus withered on the ground, but not a sound came from him. The room began to fade into darkness; the last thing Harry saw was the body of his feared Potions Master curled up on the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore sat at his desk answering his endless stack of owls. He tried his best to concentrate, but soon gave up the effort and went to sit by the fire. He just could not understand how he could have let Harry stay in such a household. Sure, Harry was always a little too skinny, but so was James. What was bugging him the most was the signs; before he didn't think a thing about them, but now that he knew it all made perfect sense. Why could he not have seen it before? He should have realized it, especially after with what happened with Severus. Albus remembered it like it was yesterday...

~~~Flashback~~~

Severus knocked lightly on Albus's office door. He didn't know where else to go and couldn't stay alone, not right now. The Headmaster answered the door and ushered him in.

"Severus, it is good to see you. Please have a seat; I just ordered some tea." At that moment a house elf popped in and set out tea on the table. "Please, help yourself. It is always a treat when one of my former students comes to visit."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"Please, its Albus."

"Albus." Severus sipped his tea, deliberately stalling what he came to do. Albus sensed something was off.

"Severus, is there something wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Severus put his glass on the table and looked at Albus. He then lowered his head, closed his eyes, and pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, showing Albus. On it was a small skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. The Headmaster sat in a shocked silence. The only thing he could manage to say was 'why?' Severus leaned back in his chair.

"When Lily left me I didn't know what else to do. I completely gave up on life, after that I don't know what happened. My father was always pushing me to join Voldemort. He trained me his whole life for it...with daily doses of the Cruciatus Curse. 'Its to make you stronger' he would say 'no child of _mine_ will be a weakling'." Albus laid a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Its ok, go on."

"It has been five months now, five months too long. I have murdered people, Albus, defenseless muggles at that. I helped torture two people until they were rendered insane. I cannot take it anymore, it's too much." Severus took a deep breath. "Oh God Albus, he wants to kill Lily and James. He asked me 'if I wanted in on the fun'." Severus buried his head in his hands.

~~~End Flashback~~~

'It does no good to dwell on past events', Albus thought, 'and besides, I have a pile of work that just seems to grow with every passing minute'. Just as he was about to sit down at his desk, a house elf popped in.

"Headmaster must come with Carry, Professor Snape is hurt sir. He is on the castle grounds; Carry couldn't wake him, sir." Dumbledore was out of the door in about the time it took Carry to pop out again. She met him just outside the doors and showed him where Severus was laying.

"Go and get Pomfrey." He told the house elf before bundling Severus up in his arms. He tried to get Severus to wake, but to no avail. In no time Poppy was out and scanning Severus. Soon she had him in the hospital wing giving him potion after potion. After about an hour of medicines, she finally released him to Dumbledore. He supported Severus to his office, stopping occasionally to let him catch his breath. When they finally made it up to the Headmasters' office, Albus laid him gently on the couch while he got Severus' bed ready. He walked to the wall by his desk that supported a large picture of a Godric Gryffindor. He quickly told the painting all the passwords needed before he would open. Gathering up Severus again, Albus brought him in the room. The room contained all the usual accessories that are often associated with a bedroom, but also a separate bathroom and kitchen, not to mention sitting room. The dresser was filled with Severus' clothes, from which Albus selected nightclothes. After undressing and dressing Severus, he brought him to the bed and snuggled him in, Severus being blissfully unaware of anything, thanks to the potions Pomfrey gave him. Hearing a knock at his office door, Albus slipped quietly out and regained his former position at the desk and, making sure everything was in order, asked them to come in.

This seems a little calculated, a little expected, but that's how it was more than fifteen years ago, and so that is how it is now; back to the good old days, huh?

~~~~~

Harry POV

I turn my face from the sunlight. I do not want to face Dudley today. If only I could use magic outside of school. I lay waiting for the inevitable banging on the door and....hold on. Sunlight? Petunia should have woken me up by now. I slowly open my eyes and look around. White walls, potions everywhere. A groan comes from my throat. The Hospital Wing. How did I get here? I try to sit up, but a hand restrains me. I look up to see Dumbledore sitting beside me.

"You shouldn't get up yet, Pomfrey has been fussing over you all morning" he leans toward me, "between you and me, I would rather she stay in her office." Smiling, I lay back down on the soft pillows. Somehow Dumbledore can make any situation seem fine. 

"Hello Professor Dumbledore."

"Hi, Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, what happened?"

"When you didn't come to Hogwarts, Professor Snape was kind enough to pick you up from your residence." I look up in shock; Snape? Dumbledore just smiled at me. "I do believe he frightened your relatives a bit, but they won't remember a thing." I rack my mind trying to remember what happened; surely I wouldn't forget something like this!

"I can't remember, Headmaster." He puts a hand on my shoulder. 

"Unfortunately, you were a bit ill yesterday and stayed unconscious through it all." At that moment Pomfrey rushed in and shooed Dumbledore out.

~~~~~~~

**A/N:**For those of you reading GSFI at the moment, you may hate Pomfrey with all your being, but she is _not_ evil in this story (no matter how much Ankha wants her to be), so do not judge her so. Thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far!

Please leave a review, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! All reviews are welcome, flames will be used to roast my physics teacher, and the superindendent (they are evil, I tell you, EVIL!!!!!!!!), and I guess Fudge should be included, as well as Rita Skeeter, Ankha's Pomfrey, and Spongebob Squarepants!!! ( I read a hilarious story called The Maddness of Spongebob. The summary: *There's a reason SpongeBob Squarepants is banned in the wizarding world. Snape is about to find out why the hard way.* You should read it, it had me and Ankha rolling!)*looks back at list* thats a lot of people, I will need many flames, I hope I get enough...bonfire!!!!! Anyone who sends a flame is invited! ok, enough rattling and on with the thankyous!!!!

**Thank You**

**Caytin Lowe:** I agree *stands aside to show a _large_ pile of wood, topped with Fudge tied to a tall pole* *evil grin* Shall you light it or shall I?

**Elektra Joradees Gamblin:** You have no idea.

**Footmondter:** *glares* You can't have Severus, he is taken by.....well, he is taken, you will find out by who sooner or later. Thaaaaaaank you! I will keep updating, I promise, or Ankha will start poking me again. *shivers at the though*

**Lee Lee Potter:** I assume you know the answer to your question by now, I couldn't have him hear, It would make things entirely too easy! 

**schizophrenic-and-metoo:** interesting name!

**Jessica:** I will keep it up! And I know what you mean, I thought about finding out my physics teacher was really my dad and...well lets just say I woke up a week later in the hospital suffering from severe mental exauhstion (ok, a little exagerated, but you get the idea)!

**Buddy Star:** A simple word, yet it can mean so much, and have a great impact *wipes a tear from her eye* thank you!!!!

**Lei Dumbledore:** Thank you! I feel so special!

**he/she that refuses to be named:** thanks, and I really love the name!!! Its so deep and reflecting.... *floats off into lala land*


	5. Meetings

**A/N:** I am sorry this took so long to get out, this was a very hard chapter to write, and I was about ready to print it out several times just to rip it up. I hope you enjoy reading it. If my next chapter is not out sooner, I give all permission to poke me until it gets posted. 

**AILF:** I have a question. I went to see HP: Chamber of Secrets for the second time and heard something interesting. At the end, when Lucius is going to curse Harry, it sounds like he says 'Avada' before Dobby curses him. I am not totally sure, so if anyone can back it up, or tell me different, please tell me! I want to know!!! Thanks. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter universe. It is sad, but true none the less. That all belongs to JKR. Seri belongs to Ankha (who is very angry at fanfiction.net). The lyrics are part of the song 'Someday' from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

~~~~~~~~~~

Severus woke from the best sleep he had in years. He faintly wondered if his bed had become more comfortable since last night, then he remembered why he woke up. His mouth was extremely dry; 'kind of reminds me of the side effects Poppy's potions' he thought faintly as he made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He turned on no lights as he could walk through his rooms blinded and upside down, if the situation called for it. He finished his water and was about to go back to bed when he heard voices outside his door. 'Why would anyone be outside my door?' he wondered, 'and holding a conversation at that.' He walked toward the door, ready to tell the Weasley twins off, when he stopped dead in his tracks. The first voice he recognized as Albus's, there was no doubt about that, but the other voice, that voice haunted him for years, as it continues to. He crept up to the door to hear more; rather curious as to why they were talking outside his rooms. Then something clicked, something that should have been obvious from the time he woke up. He wasn't in his rooms, these were the rooms in Albus's office, the ones for when the Death Eater meeting go a little badly. He stuck his ear to the door once again, curiosity compelling him to stay. He only caught snatches of the conversation, and didn't fully understand until he caught the words 'Death Eater raid'. It was then that the previous days events came back to him. He cursed, he knew what he had to do, and would have given anything to prevent it. Slowly he opened the door. 

**********

Albus woke to impatient banging on his office door. He sat up and groaned; it was too early to be woken up, especially from such a nice dream. He sat a moment contemplating the dream he'd had, when he was drawn from his thoughts once again by the banging. He slowly got out of bed and, not bothering to change out of his nightclothes, went to answer the door. He opened it to a very aggravated looking Serenity Winter. 

"Ah, Serenity, it is good to see you; a bit early for a visit, but a pleasure none the less." 

"Albus, this is not a pleasure visit. There has been an attack." Immediately his face became grave. "It was at Greenwich." 

"Were there any fatalities?" 

"Seven; six muggles and a Death Eater. The only injuries were to Aurors. It was odd; there were plenty of muggles around, but they only killed one each. Once each Death Eater killed a muggle, they disapparated. It was the first Death Eater raid where I ever saw that happen." Albus furrowed his eyebrows in thought. 

"What do you think that means?" 

"Well..." She was interrupted by one of the paintings creaking open. From behind it appeared the head of Severus Snape. Serenity gaped at him; she definitely did not expect to see him today. 

"A-Albus, I need to talk to you." He said, trying his best to keep from looking at Seri. 

"Severus, please come in. Perhaps you can shed some light on this subject." 

"I would rather talk to you in private." 

"It's all right, Serenity knows, and we have some things to discuss." Severus, very reluctantly, stepped through the portrait. "What did you need to speak with me about?" Severus looked at Albus, and in the process of telling his story, completely blocked out the presence of Seri. 

"Voldemort has decided he needs to weed out those Death Eaters that are not loyal to him. He is going to set up 'tests' for us to perform. He will give the orders to the people the day he wants them performed, and only to those performing it. I have no idea when they are going to be. The only people he seems to really trust now are Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew." He stopped there, deliberately leaving out the little 'torture session' he had. 

"That would explain what happened today." 

"What did happen?" It was then that Seri came forward, startling Severus. 

"There was a raid. Seven fatalities, several injuries, but only one death per Death Eater." There was a tense silence. 

"That leaves us with the question of your safety. Is there anything that will indicate that he is on to you?" Severus thought; there was really nothing Voldemort did that wasn't characteristic of his other meetings. He shook his head. "I am afraid you will no longer be able to serve as a spy. It is too dangerous to risk." Severus looked defiantly at Albus. 

"I will be fine, I cannot give up my position because of a menial thing such as this. It is not worth the information we will lose." Albus rubbed the bridge of his nose; this will definitely not be easy. 

"Severus, you are worth much more than the information, and we can achieve it other ways. I will not let you die because of it." Neither man would back down, both being about as stubborn as mules, if not more so. Seri, sensing she would be here all night if she didn't stop them, interrupted. 

"Severus, he is right. There is no reason to sacrifice your life for this. People care for you, whether you choose to acknowledge that fact or not." The room became deadly silent; Severus and Seri just stared at one another, as though locked in a battle of the minds. After a second Severus scowled and turned away. 

"I will not quit being a spy, and there is no way you can make me. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for breakfast." With that said, he made a hasty exit from the office. He practically ran through the halls to get his rooms in the dungeons. They couldn't take this job from him, why don't they understand? This job is what keeps him alive, it's the only reason he woke up every day. This is the only thing that made him feel needed. So intent was he on his thoughts that he did not see Neville until he ran over him. Dragging himself front the ground, Severus wheeled around, giving Neville one of his more nasty looks. 

"Longbottom, watch where you are going!" The boy turned many shades of pink before stating, or rather trying to state, an excuse. 

"I...I'm sorry Pro...Professor Snape. You...you told me to come down here for detention today. I...I was waiting for you, your classroom was locked." Severus looked up and realized, indeed, his feet had carried him straight to his office. 

"Very well, come in." He opened the door and let Neville in, "you can start cleaning, you know where everything is." Snape sat at his desk, leaned back, and closed his eyes. He remembered exactly why Neville received this detention, the order he put the ingredients into his last potion had the potential ability to blow up the entire hall. Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose (A/N: Ankha: Hey, didn't Albus do that a minute ago? Weird.); he had to do something about the boy before something serious did happen. Then an idea popped in his head. He called Neville to his desk and took one of his books from the shelf. He opened it in the middle and handed it to Neville. "Please read the first paragraph aloud." Neville did after giving Snape a very curious look. Snape listened, following along in his head, as he knew the passage by heart. He wrote down the mistakes Neville made as he read. When Neville was finished reading, the Potions Master dismissed him to go to breakfast, and looked over the mistakes. Of course, it all made sense, he was dyslexic. 

**********

The Great Hall was alive, filled with students, complaining about their schedules for the most part. At the Gryffindor table sat a small crowd, all but one redhead, talking in hushed voices. 

"I do not know what happened to him. I wrote him about ten letters, but never received any replies." 

"He cannot have disappeared off the face of the earth." 

"Maybe his uncle didn't let him come this year." 

"Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen." 

"But who says he even knows?" 

"Dumbledore knows everything." At that the group turned and looked up at Dumbledore, who grinned at them over his goblet. Suddenly one of them gasped. 

"Where's Snape?" The rest scanned the Great Hall. 

"I haven't seen him since the Sorting yesterday. I wonder what happened to make him run out like that." 

"I didn't tell you; when he did, he dropped a picture. I was able to see it just before Dumbledore picked it up. It looked like one from Harry's photo album. The one with his mother holding him when he was a baby, standing beside another lady, though I don't know who she is." The crowd stared at her. 

"You should have told us before, Harry could be in trouble!" About that time, the post arrived. One of the owls landed right in the middle of the group and extended it leg to no one in particular. Ron took the letter. 

It read: 

_ Harry is in the hospital wing. He is doing fine. As to what sent him there, Harry will tell you when he is ready. You can go visit him between classes if you like. _

"It doesn't have a signature." Each person took turns looking at it. 

"It almost looks like Snape's handwriting." The rest stared at him wide eyed. "It was just a guess." The boy said, shrugging. 

"We have half an hour before our first class, lets go and see him." With a nod the group went out of the doors and to the infirmary. They made there way in and saw Harry laying in a bed against the far wall. They hurried over there just as Harry was waking up. 

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked, sitting on the end of the bed. He tried to sit up, but groaned; his whole body ached. 

"What happened to you?" Ron asked, standing beside Hermione. 

"I don't really know. I remember going to bed one night and then waking up here." 

"I wonder how you got here; maybe Dumbledore went and got you when you didn't make it to the sorting." 

"Actually, Professor Snape did." Everyone sat, jaw resting firmly one the ground, staring at Harry; all except for Hermione. 

"Of course, that is why he ran out of the Great Hall in such a hurry, he found out what happened to you Harry, but how?" 

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Harry asked, now throughly confused. 

"At the feast, two owls came in and brought something to Snape and Dumbledore. I didn't get to see the first item, but the other was a picture of you when you were a baby with your mother and another lady. I wasn't able to get a good look at the owls, either; they were going too fast." The group went quiet as each began to generate their own ideas about what happened. Then Ginny spoke up. 

"I was able to see the birds." Everyone turned to her, and she turned a light shade of red. "They were Pig and Hedwig." 

"What? Are you sure, Ginny?" The girl nodded while she stared at the floor, clearly embarrassed by all the attention. 

"That means that the picture probably was yours, and Hedwig brought it...but why?" It was Harry's turn to blush. He said in a hushed voice... 

"She probably was able to escape and went to get help." Now everyone stared at him. 

"Why would she need to get help? Were you not going to be able to come this year or something?" Ron asked; Harry shook his head. 

"Vernon was not very happy this year. The business he works at was doing badly, and he was very frustrated. He took those frustrations out on me most every day. I guess he just hit me a little too hard and knocked me unconscious." Everyone looked down, not wanting to meet Harry's eyes. They knew his home life wasn't to that good, but they never guessed his 'family' resorted to violence. Harry sat quietly, not knowing what else to say, and was very relieved when Pomfrey ushered everyone out so that they wouldn't be late for class.

**********

Seri made her way down to the dungeons. She had to talk to Severus, to talk him out of this. She stopped in front of the potions classroom doors and knocked. When she didn't get an answer, she entered and found Severus steadily marking papers. She walked forward and cleared her throat, but he didn't hear her. She tried again, but to no avail. She then walked up to the desk and thumped him on the head. He jumped up, wand drawn, and glared at her. She simply looked at him innocently.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked, putting up his wand and sitting back down.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you in fifteen years." She sat in one of the student chairs and looked at him.

"There is nothing to discuss. I am busy, so if you don't mind." Seri lowered her head. If asked years ago what Severus would be like in the future, she would have never guessed he would end up like this. He turned into the father he used to despise. What happened to the fun-loving man she used to know?

"Will you please put the papers away, I want to talk to you. I have something very important I need to tell you." He looked up.

"What?" She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Severus, Harry's not the son of James, he is your son." He looked back at the paper he was grading.

"I know." The room fell into a deafening silence.

"H...how?"

"The _story_ you gave me wasn't well thought out. Lily began showing her pregnancy just a few weeks after the wedding. It is a fact that she would have to have gotten pregnant when she was with me, and she did not cheat on me." Seri gaped at him.

"Then why didn't you take him in? He could have had a real family, _you_ could have had a real family." Severus slammed his pen down.

"I have this speech twice already, I do not need it from you too!" By now he was yelling.

"Severus?" She whispered, getting up and taking a cautious step towards him. He stared at her with a look that made her want to cry for him.

"As long as I spy for Dumbledore then I would just put him in more danger than he is in now."

"Then why do you still do it?" She did not want to breach this subject now, but this was probably the only chance she would get.

"Don't you see, if I quit being a Death Eater, Voldemort would just kill me, as well as any family I have."

"Dumbledore can keep you safe; he could give you a whole new identity if need be."

"It is best that I stay in my position. Something big is going to happen, I can feel it. The fight between the light and Voldemort is just getting started and I hold a crucial part in it. By spying, I can keep the light informed of his moves; keep us one step ahead."

"Then why not tell Harry that you are his father? Even if you don't take him in, then he will know you, know about you. What if Voldemort finds out, what if he kills you? Harry will never know the truth, he will go on living a lie."

"Yes, but he has been living that lie. If I tell him the truth and then I die, how do you think he would feel? He would then have lost three parents, and one of them he spent most of his life calling a greasy bastard and believing it? No; it is best he doesn't know. Maybe one day he will find out, but today is not the day, and as long as the war goes on, he is best left in the dark." Severus went back to grading the papers, and Seri stared at him. Why couldn't things be different? She resisted the urge to embrace him and walked out of the potions classroom, defeated.

*****

_ Someday_

Our fight will be won then

We'll start in the sun then

That bright afternoon

'Till then

On days when the sun is gone

We'll hang on

If we wish upon the moon

~~~~~~~~~~

**thankyous**

**jade_dagger:** I am still debating when/where/how Harry will find out, but it proves to be interesting!

**schulyr:** It is a possibility....

**G-C:**

Thank you

Thank you much

Thank you plenty much

:)

I am glad you like this story! 

I know I made Sev suffer, but I had to, I promise! And besides, it is kinda fun torturing characters....ummm...did I just say that? I mean, I didn't mean to make him suffer, I felt really bad about it...yea.

**Lei Dumbledore:** Thanks for the review!

**Shiroki:** Thanks for the chocolate! I love chocolate!! Need more chocolate!!! *starts twitching* Must have more chocolate!!!! *sees the frogs in her hand* Hee Heeeeeeeeee *runs from room and locks herself in closet* Ooooo...chocolate!

**Footmonster:** Yikes, nine Snapes' running around...that is a scary thought.

SPONGEBOB IS EVIL. He was created to brainwash children into buying his products (which are evil as well). I stand by my convictions and shall never view a Spongebob show again. The one time I did watch a show (out of sheer curiousity) I was comotose for a month.

I have a theory, I think every small Texas town is full of rednecks. It is inevitable, at least i ain't one. :)


	6. The Promise of Toture on the Horizon

**A/N:**Muahahahahaha! I have the first part of the end of my story written, and I must say, I am very proud of myself. But I won't talk about that right now, it won't come for a while, I still have much to do! I am sorry about the slow writing, but these last two chapters I really didn't know where I was headed, but I do now. *grins evilly* It is going to be a lot of fun writing the chapters to come, and they should be longer (I have noticed the chapters steadily decreasing in size). But beware: they will contain cliffhangers, torture sessions, and Sirius! On with the story!!!!

**HEHEHE:** I would like to extend a special thanks to Ankha (who owns Seri) for beta-reading and putting this (and my last chapter) on HTML. 

Thank you very much

For doing this for me.

No matter how evil

My computer likes to be, (A/N: Die stupid computor!!!DIE!!! oh, its already dead....hum-de-dum)

You are there to help

He-he-he-he-he.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not Own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter...........

Chapter 5- The Promise of Torture on the Horizon

~~~~~~~~~~

A single rat crawled through the dark, keeping a watch for predators, for it had many. The rat crept out of the sheltering trees and hurried across a wide clearing. It crept up to the house in the middle of the clearing and slipped in a hole in the wall. Once inside, it transformed into a human. He then ran up the stairs to the topmost floor and slipped through the door at the end of the hallway. Inside, someone was seated in a chair before a large fireplace, a huge serpent at its side. The man walked up to the chair, eyeing the snake. He preceded to bow and kiss the person's feet, while trying to state his business at the same time. The man in the chair kicked him, sending him soaring across the room.

"Fool! Speak clearly!" The man cowered, offering many apologies and then told his tale.

"Master, I delivered your message and they all have agreed to meet you. They will be here as soon as time allows."

"Why can't they be here now?" The man hissed.

"I...I'm sorry master. They couldn't leave their jobs, it would arouse suspicions."

"Yes, I shall wait; what else have I to do?" He faced the fire and ran a hand along the snake, as one would pet an affectionate dog; although this was no normal pet, and nor was its master. How can one tell? Well, most do not consider it a hobby to torture people, unlike this man. In actuality, he could hardly be considered a man. His attributes equaled to that of a snake more than a human, but a human is what he was, for, like all humans, he was about to make a mistake, though this mistake was likely to cost him his life.

**********

I walk slowly to the hospital wing, I want to see Harry before I go back to the Ministry. The last time I saw him was when he was a baby, just a few months before...but I won't think about that right now. I approached the bed Harry is laying in.

"Harry?" I asked, though I already know the answer. 

"Yes; do I know you?"

"No, but I know you. I was there when you were born." I smile at his shocked expression. 

"Then you knew my parents." 

"Very well, in fact." I take a seat beside him on the bed. "We were friends in school and many years after. My name is Serenity, by the way, Serenity Winter, but you can call me Seri, all my friends do. Dumbledore told me about what happened, how are you holding up?" 

"Fine." He says, avoiding my eyes. 

"That's good. Well, I have a while before I have to get back to the Ministry, if you want to talk about anything." He looks at me now with a slight distrust. 

"You work for the Ministry." I sigh, he must already see how corrupt it is. 

"Yes, but don't assume I am bad. There are some people in the Ministry who work for Dumbledore as well." I still sense distrust from him so I whisper for good measure, "And there are those who do believe the ranting of a Mr. Padfoot." Giving him a wink; he visibly relaxes. "I am a healer, and even worked with your parents a little; you know they were Aurors, right?" He nods. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" We sit in silence for awhile, but he gets a mischievous smile on his face that reminds me of Sirius.

"How about a game of chess? Do you know how to play?" I smile as well; after all, I am a _very_ good chess player. 

"I would love it."

An hour later we were still playing. He is quite a challenge, a trait he inherited from his father no doubt, as I have yet to beat his father. 

"Checkmate!" Harry says excitedly. I look down to see that he has indeed beaten me.

"You win. Now," I say, rising from my seat, "I need to get back, there is a lot of work I need to finish. I hope to see you again sometime." I say a quick farewell and hurry out the door; I still have to fill the paperwork on the raid.

**********

Severus sighed while he stacked papers. His first year class had just finished, and it was an interesting class. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Scaring the first years out of their wits was always interesting. He stood and made his way out of the castle and to Hogsmeade to pick up some things on his off period. By now, he completely blocked all memory of the conversation with Seri out of his head. When he got to Hogsmeade, he made his way to the end of the street to an old-looking store. He entered and breathed in the familiar scents of old books and potions. He walked to the counter. The women behind the counter looked up, her stare always sent shivers down his spine. She had ice blue eyes that were accentuated by jet black hair. 

"Evening, Severus, what can I get for you today?" It is a fact that Severus came here often to pick up various things, and so they became acquainted, though not well. Each liked to keep their distance from people and valued their privacy.

"Good evening, Akima. I am looking for a book on dyslexia."

"Is one of your students...?"

"Yes, I believe so. He shows all the signs." She left the counter and walked through the isles.

"I think I have some literature on it. Ah, yes, here it is." Severus took the book and studied it.

"I suppose this will do." He paid her and left for The Three Broomsticks. He entered and made is way to the booth in the back. Rosmerta walked up to him.

"What can I get for you today, Professor?"

"The usual." As she hurried off, Severus opened the book and started reading.

**********

Harry spent about a week in the hospital, and it took much persuasion of Dumbledore's part to get him out that early. He hurried to the Great Hall, or went about as fast as possible. His ankle wouldn't heal properly, and though it would get better, it would take time. Until then, he had to walk with a cane. It was simple in design, one that Hermione had picked up one evening when she was at Hogsmeade. Thinking of his friends made him walk..er, limp faster. He had not been able to see them for days, their teachers were keeping them buried in homework. When he arrived, the Great Hall was full. He hurried over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. 

"Hey guys!" They looked up, a huge grin on each of their faces. 

"Harry, you're free!" George bellowed out, gaining the attention of the entire hall. Harry took a seat beside Ron and piled his plate with food. The smell alone was a good change from the food Pomfrey had him eating. About that time McGonagall came to Harry and gave him his schedule. He looked it over and groaned.

"Remind me again why I haven't dropped Divination." 

"Don't worry, she has taken to plotting Dean's demise in your absence; after telling us you were going to die a horrible death from your injuries, of course." Harry sighed.

"Does everyone know what happened?"

"Dumbledore made a show of _accidentally_ telling of the car wreck you were in." Harry smiled with relief.

"So, besides Trelawny's yearly death predictions, what have I missed?"

**********

In a circle stood men, covered from head to toe with black robes, masked faces, masked voices. The kind of group you never want your name mentioned in. In actuality, each these held a respected position in society, ranging from head honchoes in the Ministry of Magic to owners of prominent businesses. Another thing they had in common: they all served Voldemort. It is amazing to think that such strong people cower before a simple evil overlord, but it is true. This group, though, they had special meaning; they were Voldemort's select. Perhaps this is what kept them loyal to him, the fact that they were among the best. Whatever the reason, they served him and so came loyally when they were called. And they did whatever he bid them do, and I mean whatever. Whether it was killing hundreds of defenseless muggles, or killing one of their own, they did it. And now they stood together, waiting for Voldemort. But they already knew the topic of discussion at this meeting, the rat had told them: what to do about Severus Snape.

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Please go back and re-read the last chapter, it is important that you do so.

2A/N:Ummm....*looks around at readers, who are glaring at her, some showing fangs and growling*...I...well...I can't help it!!!I am evil!!! Please don't kill me!!! *group comes closer, now revealing various torture weapons* *Rose backs slowly against the wall* I don't know what has gotten into me, but I wanted to leave it off at a cliffhanger! It's Ankha's fault, I learned from the best!!! *Ankha pops in and eyes Rose* Hi Ankha, how are you? Umm...you look a little mad. Where did you get that wand....Ankha? *realizing she is safe nowhere, Rose makes this simple threa...er...plea* If you kill me, you don't find out what happens! HA!

A/N: Please go back and re-read the last chapter, it is important that you do so.

Please review, all the flames I receive (which will probably be very many) will be used to roast various characters/evil overlords. 

**Thankyous**

**Gil-Celeb:**

Yep, you will be seeing a lot more of Seri because I finally know what I am going to do with her!!!!!!

I am not a Neville-tormenter. I think he is tormented enough by Snape and Draco. Poor kid.

good luck with the hexing!!!!!

You do?!?!?!? will you do me a big favor, please!!!! I posted the story here but have no reviews. Please go review it!!!! I need reviews there, and no one seems to want to review it. I sent out a message like weeks ago, but have gotten no responses. *sighs*. Anyway, I am writing as fast as possible, but the holidays are always really busy, and now I am starting to study for the SAT, and my teachers are set out to destroy my life with as much homework they can pile on me at a time, and I should stop complaining, and go write some more, and finish this thank-you, and stop saying and, and......

**The Kuro no Tenshi, FireSenshi, Angel, Kitala:** Thank you for reviewing!

**Footmonster:** Thanks for the teacake! and the smile! just one question...what is a teacake? *eyes it suspiciously* *Ankha pops in* You don't know what a teacake is?! *shakes her head and begins to lead her friend to the kitchen* Let's make some and you'll see.

**snickerdoodle:** intersting name...a friend and I tried to make snickerdoodles once, but we got the recipe wrong and it was turned into a bunch of mush, didn't taste that good either...any way


	7. Potions Class

**A/N:** Yea! *dances around the room* You won't believe it, but as I type this, the chapter before it is ready to be posted. This is the first time I have ever had a chapter finished this soon! It may be becaue I have spent two days (~16 hours) in the school library typing. None-the-less, I did not have it up when I wanted to because I lost track of time. My chapters will not be posted soon after each other because golf has started and I am trying to do Drivers Ed and study for my SAT in April. Also, every time I try to come up with ideas, I think of them for the end of the story. By the time I get there, the end will probably already be written!

**Disclaimer:** *taps fingers on desk* exactly how many people here think that I own anything recognizable in this fic? *several people raise hands* *glares at them while twirling wand* *several hands immediatly drop* *curses them anyway* I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort walked into the small group of Death Eaters and eyed each one. He then took a seat and motioned for the others to do the same. 

"I am sure you all know why I have called you here." The masked group nodded. "Now we must figure out what we will do. I am not completely sure that my implications are true, and that is what I want to find out. Remove your masks." The group hesitated, this was a thing never asked of them before. "Now!" With that the masks nearly flew off. "I want you to take a good look at each other. You are the most loyal out of all my followers, and I would like you to know the identity of each other. I have tested nearly all of my followers now, and Severus's test will be the last. Your job is to spy on him, watch every move he makes. Lucius, your son is one of his students, you will enlist his help as well. Also, the last few Death Eaters to test I will test together. I will have them raid Devon. As for Severus's test, I have a few things in mind, but I do not know what we will do with him if he is found a traitor. Death will not do, I want him to suffer, and then I will _think_ about killing him. But, until that time comes, I want you to watch him, and update me on your findings. Should he give you any reason to doubt his loyalty, I am to be contacted immediatly." Voldemort rose and left the room, clearly ending the meeting.

**********

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the first to arrive to the potions class. They took the seats in the far back and waited. None of them wanted to be there _that_ early, but with Harry's hurt ankle they had no choice; better early than late. After a few minutes, the other students began to trinkle in. After the class was full, Snape made his entrance.

"I am very dissapointed in the lack of work you put into your last papers." He dropped a large stack of parchments on his desk and went to the blackboard. "Today, we will begin a potion that will not be finished until Christmas. The potion will be a class assignment, but there is plently of work to go around. It is called the Parentale Vetias Retegere, does anybody know what it is used for?" No one, not even Hermione, raised their hand. "No, then that is your homework for tonight. Now we will begin with the first ingredient. The Eternal Blossom of Truth originated in the Sahara desert and was brought to various parts of the world by wizards. What makes this plant so interesting is that muggles cannot see it. It is often used in the most powerful of truth potions. It blooms only once a year, but the bloom never wilts. If magnified, you would be able to see that each fiber on a petal is a different color and there are no two colors that are the same. Wizards throughout the ages have tried to name the colors, but there are colors which have never been seen before. Each petal is exactly like the one beside it, down the smallest of holes. When looked at without being magnified, it is said that one can tell the future. When I hand you the flower, do not touch any of the petals with you fingers. Hold it in the palm of your hand and note the color." He paused to delicatley hand out the flowers to each person. Harry looked down at his flower in amazement. It didn't have a color, but it wasn't black and white either. The closest way to describe it was that it was a visible clear color. After a moment it faded into a crimson. Harry wrote the color down on a peice of spare parchment and looked up to await the rest of directions. Slowly the rest of the class did the same. "Now, set it in the bottom of your cauldron." Harry set his in his cauldron and nearly gasped in surprise. The petals began to curl up and it became a dull, gray color. "As soon as your flowers finish wilting, pour one cup of water on it and sprinkle that with the rose petals on your table cut up finely. You only need three of them." The class did so. "Each of your mixtures will now be added to this cauldron." He jestured to a large cauldron beside him. "For your homework assignment. You will look up the prophecy and write a report on why your flower turned the color it turned. Put your flower in the cauldron and you are dismissed. Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom need to stay after class."

**********

Immediatly after supper, Hermione drug both Harry and Ron into the library to work on the potions assignment. She set them to work hunting down the book with the prophecy in it.

"So," Ron said, searching through a stack of books on how to make your own potions. "What did Snape keep you after class for?" She kept flipping through the pages of a rather large book.

"To see if I could tutor Neville." Ron dropped the book he was holding.

"You mean he actually wants to help Neville?" This earned him an impatient sigh.

"He is a Professor and, despite your paranoid dillusions, is not out to fail everyone in his classes."

"Well, he is a very good actor then, don't you agree, Harry?" Harry peaked around the corner from where he was browsing through titles.

"You can leave me out of this one." After about thirty minutes of looking, Hermione found the correct book. She set it on the table and read the prophecy aloud.

_The Eternal Blossom blooms for truth_

And so it is a bloom of youth.

Just as truth shall never fade,

Bright petals, forever, they shall stay.

They see the future and past alike,

Look now and see, if you have not fright.

For blue as blue as the moon,

A deep sadness will overtake you soon.

And orange the color of the sun,

A great happiness will overcome.

Black as dark as a moonless night,

Be assured that death will come by light.

Now comes that little ray of hope

When all is lost, this white shall show.

Pink just the color of ladies blush

Shows surely your attention is over plus.

If the gray of a moonlight night it shows,

Then on your way you cannot go.

You see the purple of the flowers,

This is truly friendship's hour.

Brown that of a trodden dirt road,

Yours is a burden, too heavy a load.

Yellow of that in the firelight,

Your foe will be put in a plight.

The green grass ever is walked upon,

Though over you shall trodden none.

If you are looking through an aqua sea,

Then your adventure is yet to be seen.

In your hand grows a red, red rose

And lovers you will truly grow.

If this truthful blossom shows

A crimson that of blood that flows,

You do not know this lie goes deep,

It pierces the heart, but not the cheek.

And now, brave knight, if the future you lust,

Or need to know of a past that haunts,

Then on to a psychic you must go,

For of these things I do not know.

But the truth, it does not depend,

For it will bloom until the end.

Harry checked the parchment to make sure he remembered the right color. He thought for a moment, 'you do not know this lie goes deep, what lie?' he looked at Ron and Hermione, and found Hermione to be blushing.

"What is it?" She shook her head.

"Nothing, what was your color?"

"Crimson. I wonder what the lie is."

"Prophecies are not always accurate. What did you get Ron?" He thought for a second.

"Aqua. _ Your adventure is yet to be seen. _ I have had plenty of adventures, thank you, I do not need another. What did you get, Hermione." Again she blushed.

"Oh, I have to go." With that she rushed out of the library. The two boys stared after her.

"What was that all about?" Harry shrugged, wrote down his prediction, and flipped through the book Hermione had. He stopped about halfway through it.

"Hey, Ron, here is the potion. It is used to determine the biological parents of someone. I wonder why he had us making this potion?" Ron just shrugged and Harry thought no more about it, Snape's business was something he would rather stay out of.

**********

Severus entered Dumbledore's office, book in hand. 

"Good evening, Severus."

"Good evening. I need to discuss something with you." Dumbledore motioned for him the sit down. "Thank you. It is about Neville Longbottom. I did a little research and I think I have figured out why he does badly with work." Severus handed him the book. "I think he is dyslexic." Dumbledore turned to the page that was marked and read.

"Yes, it looks to be so. I trust you have a theory about what can be done." Severus nodded.

"If you will inform his other teachers, Hermione has agreed to tutor him." The Headmaster nodded.

"I will let them know before breakfast tommorow morning." Severus stood to leave. "Also, there will be a meeting tommorow night. I will summon you when it is time." Severus nodded, knowing full well what meeting that was. The Order of the Pheonix meetings took place in Dumbledore's office, and there was no doubt who would be the topic of this meeting. He sighed, Dumbledore was just too stubborn for his own good. "And, Draco is to meet his father at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, if you will accompany him."

**********

Lucius threw his cloak on and kicked the house elf that was trying to straighten it.

"Go tell Narcissa I am leaving!" He went to his fireplace and flooed to The Three Broomsticks. He had sent a letter to Draco earlier telling him to meet him there after dinner. After wiping the dust off his robes, he looked around the shop, but saw no signs of Draco. Sneering, he selected a table at the back to wait. 'That boy will get a sound lashing if he doesn't have a good reason for being late' Lucius had to wait about five minutes before Draco entered with Severus at his side. They walked up the the table and Lucius stood to greet them.

"Severus, good to see you." Severus nodded. "Draco, you are five minutes late."

"I had a meeting that ran late. Draco, I will meet you here in about thirty minutes." With that Severus left and Draco sat down.

"Listen to everything I say and rememeber it. My _boss_ needs you to keep an eye on Severus. I want to know everything that happens at that school, no matter how small a matter. I expect a letter every week, and no later. Also, we need to discuss your initiation. After the final tests are over, he will then recieve new members, and I will expect you to be there." Lucius whispered all that was said from that time to the time Draco left. When Severus came to get him, Draco had a smirk on his face, but let on nothing of what he knew. After all, he had trained his whole life for this.

~~~~~~~~~~

**tidbit of info:** for those of you who didn't figure it out *looks at Ankha* Lucius refers to Voldemort as 'my boss' because he was sitting in the middle of The Three Broomsticks and if he said 'Voldemort', it would probably attract some attention. He didn't refer to him at 'master' either because I am the author and I said so! *sticks tongue out at no one in particular*

**Thankyous Ch. 4 *can't remember the title :)*:**

**FireSenshi, Angel, snickerdoodle:** Thanks for the reviews!!!

**Kitala:***beams* thank you! I will!

**Gil-Celeb:** There will be more Seri to come, I can assure you. And no, I am not a Neville tormentor, I just wanted to put out my idea about why he is so bad at potions, and the tutorials he will be in might be important later.

**The Kuro no Tenshi:** Well, Lupin does, but you will see more of him later.

**Footmonster:** Yes, Thank you! I finally found out what a teacake is!!! They sound delicious, I will have to find a recipe...

**Thankyous Ch. 5 The Promise of Torture on the Horizon**

**Sela, Lee Lee Potter, silver-girl:** Thanks for the reviews!!!

**Saavik:** Harry will not tell anyone...yet. That will come later.

**Gil-Celeb:** Don't worry, Voldemort will not know what hit him when...well. you'll find out later.

It is Neville who is Dyslexic. Severus is concerned because that is one of his students. My Sev is not that evil!

**Footmonster:** Yes, I tend to go a little crazy when writing the disclaimers. They are so annoying so I like to spice them up. :)

Hehehe, I hope you don't fail on my account! After all, I do learn from the best (Ankha), and because of all she has taught me, there will be even bigger cliffies to come!

**

Please Review!!!!!!

**


	8. New Complications

**A/N:** *walks timidly in* ummm...hi everyone. *tries to ignore malevolent glares* I know it has been a little while.....ok, two months, but I had to study for the SATs!!!! *reviewers persist in their death glares* I am really sorry, so to make it up to you, I will try and have the next chapter up very soon, half of it is written anyway!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a thing! Nothing whatsoever! Nada! All I have is my sanity...no...wait....I do even have that!!!!

_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_

Harry once again found himself in the black hallway, but this time the large doors were open. Inside he found Snape on the ground, obviously in much pain, and Lucius standing over him grinning. Voldemort stood, and motioned for Lucius to pick up Severus. He then walked up and stood face to face with Severus.

"I do hope you know I have your life in my hands." Severus smirked.

"I do hope you know I could care less." Voldemort laughed,

"I think you will start caring, I also will determine the fate of your son." This made Severus very angry. Missing his wand, he tried to hit Voldemort, but then realized his hands were tied behind his back. Harry watched this with fascination, he never knew Severus had a son, nor had he ever seen Severus get so mad so fast; Voldemort just laughed.

"Yes, I know. I am surprised you kept it a secret this long, especially from him. But the time draws near that he shall know, as well as the rest of the world, and what a shock that will be." By now Severus was audibly growling. "A _loyal_ follower of the Dark Lord the father of..." He could not finish the sentence, Severus had gotten free of the ropes and lunged after him. Lucius tried to grab him, but was thrown across the room before getting near him. Voldemort jumped back and threw a powerful Cruciatus Curse at him. Severus fell back to the floor, rolling in agony. Voldemort stood over him, grinning maliciously, and Lucius lay where he had landed, unconscious to the outside world. Harry sat stunned, all that happened took place in seconds and his brain was trying to catch up. Voldemort retreated to his throne, taking off the curse.

"You know, I had hopes for you, you were to be my second in command; but you threw it all away, and for that you will suffer." Severus sat up, still supporting himself.

"Then go ahead and kill me." Again Voldemort grinned, but this time it was different, it was as though every evil thought that crossed his mind was shown in that one smile.

"I have things planned for you...and your son as well." 

"You lay one bloody hand on my son and..." The dream began to fade, but Harry fought to stay, if not just a little longer.

"You can do nothing to me, you are weak. And as for you son, Harry Potter, or should I say Harry Snape, will be delivered right into my clutches, by you."

"I will do no such thing!" 

"Oh, but you will." The dream began to fade once more, and though Harry fought hard to keep it from doing so, he found himself back in his rooms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus woke _early_ that morning to a house elf bouncing on his bed. He shot up and, having grabbed his wand from under his pillow, sent a curse flying (it was too dark to see that it was just an elf), but the elf disappeared. Growling, Severus got out of bed and stretched. It couldn't be later than one o'clock, much too early for any sane person to be awake. Presently the elf reappeared a few feet from Severus.

"Headmaster sent Dobby to tell Professor Snape to meet him in his office, Sir." With that the elf once again disappeared, knowing full well how grumpy Snape was in the morning. 

"That figures." Severus growled into the darkness. He waved his wand and lit his rooms. It took him a couple of minutes to get dressed, but was soon stalking through the halls to Dumbledore's office.

Upon arriving at Dumbledore's office, Severus found the entire Order was there (quite a feat considering how busy the members were what with all the raids) and already convened. It was as though Severus had walked in right in the middle of the meeting. Dumbledore stood to greet him.

"Severus, quite on time. Please come have a seat by me." Severus did so, looking around the room at the many faces, most of them looking at him in pity. This made him angry; Dumbledore already told them and they made up their minds. Yes, by now they probably all agreed that they would take Severus from the position of spying, and with that take away everything he had worked for, nay, his very life. He did not need their pity, nor did he need them to protect him. No matter how many battles they had seen, nothing that ever had, or ever would, pass before their eyes would compare to what he had seen in his. And nothing could change the fact that he was a part of it, the only hope lay in what he was doing. Outweighing the good with the bad was what he first hoped to accomplish; doing enough good that the bad wouldn't matter anymore. But he soon found out that was not achievable. No matter how many lives he saved, how many cities were kept from lying in total destruction, there were always the ghosts of those lives he ruined. The faces he saw in the dark, begging, pleading for a life that was no longer in existence. No amount of good deeds or charitable actions would get rid of those faces. The faces of men, having never once in their life shed a tear, now bawling in terror, or the children, whose lives hadn't even began, not understanding what was happening, but crying over the fact that their mother wasn't moving, wasn't acknowledging their presence, hanging on to her cold hand and calling her name. No, nothing he could do would be rid of that, save death; and even then, his soul would probably be cursed to roam the earth forever, full of guilt about those he could save, if only he were alive again. He jerked himself out of those thoughts and forced himself to pay attention to what was happening.

"Ms. Winter, please inform the Order of your discovery." Severus jerked his head up. He did not realize she was here, or even a part of the Order. She stood, holding a piece of parchment that looked to be at least fifty years old.

"I did some research and found a spell that is able to remove the dark mark from Severus's skin. It was made to take away any evil sign or symbol magically held to a person's skin. It must be performed by a healer and will only be completely removed when that which put the symbol on the person is deceased or no longer has power of any sort." Dumbledore nodded from his place at the head of the circle.

"Are their any major risks involved?" Severus looked and thought he saw something of fear in her eyes, but it soon passed away.

"If the healer is able to perform the spell accurately, the risk is low. But, if something is amiss, then the mark could be transported to them exactly, making them a member of whatever cult if the leader is still alive, or..." She stopped for a second, trying to decide how to phrase the next sentence. "...or their soul could get trapped eternally in a Pandora's box, never being able to get back to reality." There was a tense silence, no one wanting to say anything, yet everyone having something to say, but each one thinking the same thing, 'who in their right mind would put themselves through such a risk'. Dumbledore rubbed his forehead, and Severus heard him mumble something about it being impossible to find someone that would take that risk when Serenity spoke up. "I will be willing to perform the spell whenever Severus is ready." The people around her stared at her as though she had grown an extra head. Severus looked dumbfounded, why would she take such a risk for him? But she stared at him with confidence. She had made up her mind long ago and intended to stick with her decision. Now Severus spoke up.

"You will not need to do that, I do not intend to leave my position. What information I obtain is vital to the Order, and without that information, we would most certainly lose the war." This started a two-hour argument, which ended abruptly when Dumbledore called everybody to order and agreed with Severus. At that, Severus shook his head. It was as though they were arguing for Dumbledore's sake only. After discussing various other businesses, the meeting officially ended about six o'clock, when breakfast in the Great Hall started. The crowd left the office slowly, and eventually only Dumbledore, Severus and Seri were left in there. Severus walked over to Seri.

"I am sorry about the way I spoke to you the other night. I was angry and not thinking straight." She smiled at him.

"All is forgiven if I can join you for lunch." He smiled as well.

"If you want I can have it brought up here."

"The Great Hall will be fine, I haven't been there in years." Severus proceeded to lead her there, and they talked along the way like old friends. After breakfast Seri left for work and Severus for his office, to catch up on much needed sleep.

**********

~Severus POV~

I awoke with a start, pushing out of my mind the haunting memories relived in dreams. I usually don't sleep deep enough to really dream, but as early as I was up this morning... I stretch, trying to get out the many cramps I received from having the foolishness of sleeping in my desk chair. I have the vague notion that something is out of the ordinary (and a very large headache) but I quickly push both aside. I swing my legs off the table, but fall and hit the...roof...but that can't be right. I look closely at the ground on which I am standing only to discover that it is truly my floor. With a groan I look up; my entire office is sitting on the roof. Everything is upside-down, exactly over the space in which it should be, down to the last quill. Black must have done it. I do not know how or when, but there is no mistaking his style; and the fact that he did the same prank to the DADA professor when we were in school. Pulling out my wand, I recite the same spell the professor used, expecting the same results. The furniture turned over, but don't come back to the floor. I ponder this for a second, but notice that my walls are sprouting daisies...and singing. I listen to hear the words:

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray..."_

At this point my head is swirling. I decide it best not to try and correct it (just in case there are other pranks) and stomp out of my rooms, straight to the werewolf's classroom.

~end POV~

**********

Remus was in the middle of explaining the differences between curse and a hex when the door of his classroom burst open and in stepped a _very_ angry Severus Snape. As he entered the room, a few of the girls in the first row squealed, and scooted their chairs backwards. The Professor was so angry one could feel it radiating from him, and it was not at all comforting. He walked up to Remus and gave him a death glare.

"We need to talk, now!" Remus closed his eyes and silently cursed, apparently Sirius made it back earlier than expected. He turned to address the class.

"For homework, I want a small essay comparing the effects of natural hexes as compared to similar curses, class is dismissed. Harry, you are to report to the Headmasters office." The speed at which the students gathered their things and were out of the room was astounding. Severus sneered.

"Meet me in my office in ten minutes." He stalked back out of the room, leaving Remus to get his stuff together.

**********

Harry sat nervously across from Dumbledore. Sirius had just left to pick up some things from Hogsmeade, and Harry (not being able to accompany him) stayed with Dumbledore, but then again, he had some things to discuss with the Headmaster.

"Harry, do you have something you wish to tell me?"Dumbledore asked, as though reading his mind. Harry sighed, and closed his eyes. He didn't know why he was so nervous about a simple dream, but something was telling it wasn't just a dream.

"Yes, Professor, it is about a dream I had last night; actually I had the second part last night. The first part I had at the beginning of the year..." Harry proceeded to tell Dumbledore about both dreams in surprisingly accurate detail, yet Dumbledore remained impassive, and listened intently. When Harry finished he looked questioningly at Dumbledore, "Do you think that the dream is real, I mean..." Dumbledore leaned back and looked sympathetically at Harry.

"I think that it is best discussed with Professor Snape. He is the only one with the answers you need."

**********

Draco walked slowly through the corridors. He walked alone, thinking, contemplating on what he recently overheard. It made little sense at first, but after thinking for a while, the pieces fell together. He remembered his father talking about Snape's _infatuation_ with a muggle-born. It seemed merely a funny tale (and quite untrue) before, but now...he shook his head. What happened to corrupt Snape that he might go against his entire family to be with a bitch like that? At least the Dark Lord saved him and brought him back to his senses; too bad he betrayed Lord Voldemort and bore his enemy. It is sad, really; that git had everything, including a prominent position in Lord Voldemort's organization, and now it all is going to be ripped from him, as well as his life. Draco chuckled a little as he thought about the conversation he overheard...

~Flashback~

Draco had been walking by Snape's office and decided to stop a second to see if he heard Snape in there. He crept to the door and put his ear to the wood.

"I promised Albus I wouldn't say anything. He didn't want you to do something you would regret."

"Yes, but that bloody mutt can do whatever he pleases?!"

"Severus calm down, you sound like a child! If I had known what he would do, I would have said something."

"Why should I believe you, for all I know, you already told him!" There was a tense silence. "I mean..."

"So that's it; your afraid he will find out."

"I...well...It is his godson, Remus, you cannot expect him to take the news lightly!" a heavy sigh.

"I think you should be more worried about Harry's reaction, Severus. If he chooses to accept you as his father, then he will tell Sirius himself."

~End Flashback~

Draco grinned, this was information he would deliver to the Dark Lord personally, and he would get the perfect chance at initiation tonight.

*****

**A/N:** Yes! We are at the good part, and I am going to have so much fun writing the next chapter! *rubs hands together* and the end of the next chapter, I am sure you will absolutely _love_ it! *smiles innocently as red tail swishes behind her* Until next time!!!!!!!

I do not have time to do thankyous at the moment, as I want to put up this chapter now, so I will do this:

Thanks Everyone Who Reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. The Beginning of An End

**A/N:** Hi all! I know this is short, but I wanted to get it up, if not just to see your reactions!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

*****

Draco walked into a darkened room. Line against the walls were several Death Eaters staring omniously down at him, giving him the vision of tall, black statues. Behind him walked his father, trying to hide the pride that was eminating off him. He took his plave to the side of the room as Draco walked to the center. Draco knelt down and bowed his head (following his father's previous orders). As he sat there, from a dark corner came a large snake. It slithered up to him and he raised his head, face to face with the large serpent. It stared into his eyes, through his eyes, as though judging whether he was ready to join or not. Another figure came into view, red eyes glinting. Draco, acting only on instinct, and completely unaware of what he was supposed to do next, broke eye contact with the snake and bowed his head once more. The black figure began to speak, in a snake-like voice, what seemed to be an incantation, in Latin. The snake immediately attached its fangs to the forearm of Draco's left arm. Draco called ouit in pain, but controlled himself so that the only appearance of pain was in his red arm and tearing eyes. He felt the poison run through his viens, covering the length of his body in seconds. A few more phrases from Voldemort and the snake slowly pulled its poisonious teeth from Draco's arm, slithering back into the corner it came from. Draco's body became tight at the poison was absorbed into his blood, becoming one with him. When the pain bagain to subside, Draco looked at his forearm to asses the damage and saw, much to his astonishment, the Dark Mark. Above him, Voldemort began to speak to him.

"Rise, Draco, you are now my servant, and so have agreed to follow me and be loyal until your death." Draco shivered, but stood and addressed his new master.

"Thank you, my lord. But I have some news for you regarding Severus Snape."

**********

Next Morning

Severus stalked down the halls of Hogwarts. As he walked, he was happy to note, the students backed out of his path, some even hiding in nearby rooms. He loved the fact that a simple glare could scare the wits out of students. Just then he felt pressure on his left wrist that suddenly escalated into blinding pain. He missed a step and a couple of the braver students giggled. Standing straight, and resisting the urge to grab his arm, he quickened his pace. About the time he reached the back doors, as they were the closest exit, his wrist felt as though it was on fire. He threw open the door and ran towards the forest, apparating the second he was far enough into the woods.

~~~

He appeared in a circle of Death Eaters. Standing in front of him was Voldemort...grinning? Severus bowed immediatley, kissing the man's robes. He then stood, his head bowed slightly. 

"Severus, you have been loyal to me in all your years of service, that is no doubt, but are you still? Dumbledore has the power to corrupt men."

"I have always been loyal to you, my lord." He bowed to the man.

"Then you wouldn't mind a little test." He motioned to two Death Eaters, who moved aside to allow another two in. Each had the arm of a lady. Severus turned to Voldemort.

"Do you want me to kill her?" He heard a gasp from behind and a small, whispered, "Severus?" He whirled around to see Akima on the floor, blood running from her lip.

"No," Severus heard from behind him, "I want you to torture her. A few minutes of the Cruciatus Curse shoud suffice. As a reward, you can do what you want with her afterward." Several of the other Death Eaters laughed; but Severus ignored them. If he were told to kill her, he could easily cast a spell that gave all appearances of death, without the actually being dead, but there was no way around the Cruciatus Curse. He sighed, he would be discovered sooner or later, why not sooner? As he drew out his wand and pointed it at Akima,. he could feel Voldemort's eyes boring into him. He looked at Akima, trying to make her realize what he was about to do but she only looked back in amazing fear. He lifted his wand and sent a spell at her that was supposed to transport her into the forest. When it didn't work, he sent a sheilding charm over her, but it was a weak one because most of his energy he used in the first spell. Next he aimed a curse at the Death Eaters in front of him, but to his surprise, it didn't work either. He turned to Voldemort just in time to see him cast the Killing Curse at Akima. She fell to the floor amist a green light and lay, staring at the ceiling, her face twisted in horror. Severus turned away from the body and glared at Voldemort. The Death Eaters, sensing his anger, drew their wands and pointed them at him. Severus did not even acknowledge the many wands pointed at his heart, but he stood eye to eye with Voldemort, and uttered but three words. 

"Long Live Dumbledore."

*****

**A/N:** *smiles* I know, I know, that was a ver bad part to leave off at... *Ankha pops in* 

Ankha: hehehe, it was fun, wasn't it?

A/N: *sighs* yes, I have to admit, cliffies such as this are great fun to post.

Ankha: *big grin* see, I told you!!!! 

**A/N:** I guess this is a bad time to tell you I won't be able to post after the 16...or at least the 13. I will be loaded with work until then and am going to ban myself from writing. On the bright side, it will not take long at all for me to finish the next chapter, as most of it is already typed, or formulated. We are now reaching the climax of the story, and there are some interesting things to come!!!!!!

Thank you, all that reviewed! I would do replies, but I am a little sick right now, and anxious to get this chapter (actually I think it is a chapter-ette) up so that just ruins what little patience I have!


	10. Confrontations and Truths

**Disclaimer:**(In the words of Yoda) Own Harry Potter, I do not.

**A/N:** Again I apologize about the late date this is getting to you, but I do have some good news, I have a computer of my own! I no longer have to wait for my brother to abandon his! It is pretty old (it has a turbo button and tape drive) but it will work until I can get linux on it and connect it to my brother's, so that I can access his programs (this thing does not even have Word, and can't run photoshop or frontpage).

Anyway, the good news for you is that now I can allocate an hour or two (depending on my homework load) before I go to bed to writing. And while this story is on the verge of being completed, I am forming ideas for another, and I will try my very best to update it on a regular basis.

_**A small reminder of the last chapter:**_

Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it a Severus, who stood tall and uttered but three words, "Long live Dumbledore" before falling to the ground under the pain of the Cruciatus Curse.

OK, on to the story!

  


*****

  


***Severus' POV***

Slowly the fog in my head begins to reside, although the dizziness does not go away as easily. From what I can see, I am in the large room in Voldemort's dungeon. I try to move, but the combination of my dizziness and sore body prevent that. I hear footsteps behind me and look up to see Voldemort looking down at me. He walks away to his chair and seats himself, motioning with his arm. Someone from behind me lifts me up, and I have no doubt of who it is. Lucius is the only one brave enough, or stupid enough, to volunteer to kill one of Voldemort's former. 

"Severus Snape, you are charged with spying for the light, how do you plead.?" Voldemort says in a mocking tone. I just look at him, there is no way I can come back from this alive. "We can do this the easy way..." Lucius drops me to the floor, "or the hard way." I pull myself off the ground the best I can, and stand as tall as my bones will allow. If I am going to die, I will give neither Voldemort nor Lucius the satisfaction of seeing me fall. The next thing I know, Lucius kicks me in the ribs, which sends me right back to the ground, trying to catch my breath. I faintly hear Voldemort's voice, and suddenly pain sears through my body. I am sure this is the end, but just before the pain knocks me unconscious again, Voldemort stops the curse. Lucius holds me up, and Voldemort walks over and looks me right in the face.

"I do hope you know I have your life in my hands." I smirk and manage to say,

"I do hope you know I couldn't care less." He laughs.

"I think you will start caring, I also determine the fate of your son." This makes my blood boil. Despite the pain, I lunge at him, and try my best to hit him, but my efforts are easily thwarted. "Yes, I know. I am surprised you kept it a secret this long, especially from him. But the time draws near that he shall know, as well as the rest of the world, and what a shock that will be. A _loyal_ follower of the Dark Lord the father of..." Before he can finish, I again try to attack him. I hear Lucius running after me, but I send him flying the opposite way. Before I can get to him, Voldemort throws a powerful Cruciatus Curse at me, which immediately knocks me to the ground. When the curse is finally taken off, I hear Voldemort across the room, probably seated again.

"You know, I had high hopes for you, you were to be my second in command; but you threw it all away, and for that you will suffer." I sit up, but just barely, and have to hold on to keep from falling over. 

"Then go ahead and kill me." At this Voldemort grins, a very malicious grin, one that I have seen only once, and wished never to see again.

"Oh, I will kill you, but only after you outlive your usefulness."

********************

Seri walked slowly down the halls. Since Severus' disappearance, she had to take over his position, since she was the only person available who knew enough about _the subtle science exact art that is potion making_. She sighed, she did not know if she could take much more of this stalemate; no raids, or any sign of Severus. Something major was about to happen, she could feel it, and so could the students, she noticed as a group of fifth years hurried silently past her. As she rounded the corner to the classroom, she noticed the door was wide open, and faint sounds of breaking glass came from inside. Expecting to find a group of students (or even just twins) making a mess of the ingredients, she was throughly shocked to see the silhouette of an adult in the storeroom. Curiosity compelling her onward, she drew her wand and advanced into the classroom. She was able to get as far as the storeroom door, when she was thrown across the room. She picked herself up carefully, wary of a gash across her left cheek, and turned to face her attacker, only to find a wand in her face, and behind it a very familiar glare. She could have cried with joy! She rushed towards him, but he jumped back and looked at her as if she were poisonous. For a second their eyes locked, and it was then that she realized what was wrong. But she did not have time to voice her concern, as a second later she was lying stiffly on the floor.

*Sev's POV*

Severus watched the girl fall with a satisfied smirk, but the voice chastised him.

_Fool! I told you to kill her, not bind her! No matter, we must get Potter _before_ Dumbledore gets to _you_. No doubt he already knows you are here, meddlesome old fool._

'Yes, master, he should be leaving Quiddach practice about now.' Severus stalked off towards the field.

********************

Hermione trudged down towards the dungeons with her arms full of books. She really liked helping Neville, and was now debating on whether or not she should become a professor when she graduated. After nearly dropping her books (five different times) she arrived at Professor Snape's classroom. She noticed the door was slightly ajar, and was about to push it open when she heard voices inside, very angry voices. She should have left then, she knew she should have, but something compelled her to stay, so she did, though she had no idea why. Inside, the voices continued to argue.

"I should have listened to Sirius! I don't know how I could have trusted him."

"Remus, calm down. We do not know that he has truly gone back. Think about all the potions he made you, potions he could have poisoned."

"That would have been a little obvious, don't you think?"

"Albus, Remus, please! This is not a question of his loyalties, it is..." She was cut off by Remus.

"Not a question of his loyalties? Seri, he attacked you!"

"And could have just as easily killed me!"

"And don't you think he would have if he were under the Imperious Curse?"

Albus cleared his throat "That is true Remus, if he were indeed under the Imperious Curse he would have killed Seri without hesitation, but it is also true that he never would have attacked her were he in his own mind. So there is only one solution, Imperiore."

"That is a very complicated spell" Seri said, "but I certainly wouldn't put it past Voldemort"

"Severus would have easily been able to throw off the Imperious Curse, but Imperiore is much stronger, and takes a great deal of time, which would explain why he remained missing." commented Albus thoughtfully. "Yes, that is all good and well, but we do have Harry to think about." Remus sighed "If Voldemort did find out about Harry, then there is no doubt that he is the reason Severus was sent here."

"Severus would never hurt Harry consciously or unconsciously. He managed not to kill me, why would Voldemort take a chance on Severus purposely missing him. He is his son after all." Hermione gasped and dropped the books she was holding. Of course! No wonder Draco was being so cocky, he must have found out! She ran as fast as she could, deaf to the insistent hollers of the professors behind her. She arrived in the common room completely out of breath. Ron came up to her and she had to hold on to him for support as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Ha...Harry! Where's Harry?"

"He went to with Snape just after practice, said there was something he needed to talk to Snape about." Hearing a growl, the two turned to see the professors standing inside the doorway, Remus looking all the world like the werewolf he was.

"Imperiore or no, I am going to kill that evil git!"

********************

Severus rolled over on the hard concrete and tried his best to look around, but the only light that penetrated came under the door from a torch a little ways down the hall. He could just make out the huddled form of Harry on the far wall, and tried his best to crawl over to him. He made it inches away, but could not go farther, his body being forced beyond what pain it could take. He passed out.

Harry looked over to see Snape desperately trying to get to him, but Harry, his leg having been broken in several places, could only watch Severus' struggle. As Severus neared Harry, he fell over and did not move. Harry was afraid for a second that Severus might be dead, but he could just hear his shallow breathing. Though his body protested, very painfully, Harry slid over to where Snape lie, sitting within easy reach. Harry wouldn't usually get this close to anyone, let alone Snape, but that place, it seemed to suck the happiness out of you, but not as apparent like the dememtors, more like the look and feel just knocked all hope out of a person's soul. Harry sat staring into the darkness, tired beyond belief but unwilling to close his eyes even for a second.

It seemed hours before Snape woke again, and he jumped before he realised it was Harry who was sitting beside him. He immediately scooted back from him and looked away, knowing what had to be said, but fearing the conversation none-the-less. 

"Harry, I have some things I need to talk with you about." He averted his eyes from Harry's, not wanting to meet the boy's gaze. "First, you should know that this evening, I was not completely myself.."

"I know sir, Voldemort told me." Severus sighed, he did not even want to think about what all Voldemort did to Harry during their 'meeting'. 

"Also...well...not everything you know about your family is correct."Severus paused, not sure how to word the revelation. Harry only nodded.

"So it is true." Severus looked curiously at him. "I...well I had a dream about a meeting between you and Voldemort." Severus sighed, at least it made the telling a little easier.

"Your mother and I dated while we were at school, and were even engaged to be married. A few months before the wedding, she had a premonition about me as a Death Eater. She left me the next day, refusing to put her unborn child in that kind of danger. So that she would not have to explain what happened to the entire wizarding community, James agreed to pick up the marriage where we left off, and go about the rest of it as though it were they that were engaged the entire time. On the day you were born, Lilly put some complicated charms on you, to make sure you looked like James. I was angry when she left, and decided I would be just what I was working against. It was months later when I finally came to my senses, but I was in too deep. There was a raid set for that night that would mean the removal of a major obstacle in Voldemort's quest for power, you. I went to tell Dumbledore, but when I finally got the information to him, it was too late. I swear Harry, If I could go back and change things, I would put myself in your parents place...but I can't.

Severus looked at Harry, expecting anger, doubt, anything but what he receive from those deep green eyes, understanding.

~~~~~*~~~~~

  
_ I did not ask to be here today,_

I had no choice in the matter.

Why must everything happen to me?

The world cares no for the latter.

  
People take me the way they see me,

Why can't they understand?

I am more than the scar I wear,

After all, I'm only human.

  
You see all the courageous acts

That I accomplish year after year.

I've battled a baslisk, a troll, a dragon,

I fight he that is most feared.

  
Voldemort murdered my parents,

But failed to murder me.

He changed my life that fateful day,

The Boy Who Lived I came to be.

  
Since then I've stayed with my relatives

And came to be their slave.

And for more than fourteen years now

That's how I've had to behave.

  
There are people who think I enjoy this,

They don't know what I go through.

Most every night when I close my eyes

I dream about You-Know-Who.

  
And know you tell me that your my father,

That my life has been a lie.

Why couldn't you have told me before

When I thought my parents had died?

  
But how would my life have been

With you caring for me?

Would you have been a good father,

Or worse than the Dursleys?

  
I did not ask for any of this,

It's all out of my hands.

Why couldn't I have had a choice?

Nobody will understand.

  
  
~~~

  
  
I did not ask to be here today,

I had no choice in the matter.

Why must everything happen to me?

The world cares not for the latter.

  
People take me the way they see me,

Why can't they understand?

I am more than the mark I wear,

After all, I am only human.

  
You see all the spineless acts

That I did in my younger years.

I've murdered, tortured, and done things

That now brings me to tears.

  
Voldemort taught me these things

But failed to fully convert me.

He changed my life one fateful day,

A Death Eater I came to be.

  
Since then I've done things I regret,

And came to be his slave;

But for more than fourteen years now

I've learned to control how I behave.

  
There are people who think I enjoy this,

They don't know what I go through.

Every time that I close my eyes

I see the works of You-Know-Who.

  
And now I tell you that I'm your father,

That your life has been a lie.

I didn't dare to tell you before,

For I thought you would die.

  
But how would your life have been

With me caring for you?

Would I be able to keep you alive,

Or would Voldemort get you too?

  
I did not ask for any of this,

It's all out of my hands.

Why couldn't I have had a choice?

Nobody will understand.

  


***************************

**A/N:**The story is coming to an end! The next chapter, Voldemort vs ....yea, like I am going to tell you! Wait until it gets posted! Until next time :)

Thanks reviewers!!!!!!! 


	11. And so it goes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Hey, I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get this up, I hope you enjoy it! or rather, please don't kill me!!!

Also, in case you didn't notice, I replaced the author's note with a chapter,.

**********

Severus rolled over on the hard concrete floor, amazed that he had actually been able to sleep. He opened his eyes, closed them, and opened them again, but it made no difference. The darkness was so complete he wouldn't be able to see a curse were it to hit him right between the eyes. It was that kind of darkness that played with a person's mind, made them think things that never would have crossed their minds otherwise. He had seen people go crazy, for people have a natural fear of the unknown, and when one is surrounded, it warps the mind. The one thing that kept Severus sane, and yet tore at his consiousness, was his son's breathing, steady and deep, assuring him of what was real, keeping his thoughts from drifting too far from reality. And that was just what he was listening to when the inevitable happened. The door slammed open with a sonorous blow, flooding the room with light and blinding its occupants. Arms roughly grabbed Severus by the arms and all but dragged him from the room. They went down several halls until they came to a large room. It was set with a large throne-like chair against the far wall, and before it was a stool made of wrought iron, and several shakles on it. Severus was shackled to a wall on the right, and left to watch the preceedings. The first to come into the room was the Dark Lord himself, who didn't so much as glance in Severus' direction. Next came a few Death Eaters, each as smug-looking as the next, all of whom sneered at Severus, making prominent the fact that they were _far_ better off than he. Last to enter was two Death Eaters who dragged a desolute looking Harry between them. They walked up to Voldemort and bowed, bringing Harry down with them. Voldemort nodded dismissively, and the two men chained Harry to the stool. Voldemort stood and slowly walked around the boy, smirking, and upon finishing, withdrew two wands from within his robes. Harry easily recognized one of those as being his, and guessed the other belonged to Severus. Voldemort smirked at Harry's recognition and set the wands on the floor near Harry. He then stepped back and threw a curse at the wands, making them explode, and seriously hurting Harry in the process; Voldemort smiled maliciously. 

"Now I will give you a taste of what I have gone through. Crucio!" the boy withered in pain, and Severus jerked against the chains holding him, he could not stand to see that snake hurt his son. Voldemort held the curse for several minutes, and finally stopped to let Harry catch his breath. Harry sat akwardly, falling from the stool, but the chains keeping him from touching the ground. There was nothing he could do, absolutely nothing. The Dark Lord once again raised his wand, still smirking, and put him under the Crucio curse several more times, keeping them long enough to knock Harry out, but not to kill him. 

"What do you say we try the Killing Curse again? Now that your mother isn't here to save you." Harry glared, but that just made Voldemort laugh. He pointed his wand at Harry, who stared defiantly back. There was nothing he could do, but he refused to show Voldemort just how afraid he was, just how much he would rather be in the abusive hands of his uncle, or getting beaten by his cousin. 

Voldemort smirked, "You know, I would have liked for you to join me, we could have been so powerful together, but so it turns out you are just like your father, a fool. Avad..."

As Harry heard the words, all the world seemed to slow. Voldemort's mouth moved, and Harry could see light gather at the tip of his wand, as though he were collecting the force for the curse from the world around him. To his left, Harry heard pounding, and looked, but he could not make out what it was. It was coming fast, and made the Death Eaters running after it look as though they were frozen in midair. A great green light brought Harry's attention back to Voldemort. He stared into the light, and the red eyes behind it, convinced it would be the last thing he ever saw. The curse flew towards Harry with blinding speed, and the light it cast as it hit rendered everyone in the room blind. Harry was thrown back several feet, both of his wrists being broken by the shakles that were still attached to his wrists. The room was surrounded by white light, and Harry belived he was dead, but could not figure out why he was still shakled to the chair. Slowly his head slowed to a dull ache and the light dimmed enough so that he could see. Not one of the Death Eaters stirred. Indeed, they all looked dead. Thinking perhaps the curse had, yet again, backfired, he got up and walked to the stool, intending to find a way to remove the shakles from his throbbing wrists. As he got closer, through the spots he was seeing he could make out two figures, one laying exactly where he had been mere moments before, and the other a few feet away, both as still as death. It took a minute for his head to stop swimming before he realized who they were. The first was Voldemort, feared Dark Lord of the Wizarding World, and the other, feared Potions Master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

_ We know not what it is, this sleep so deep and still;_

The folded hands, the awful calm, the cheek so pale and chill;

The lids that may not lift again, though we should call and call;

The strange image of a peace that settles over all.

***

_poem: The Two Mysteries by Mary Mapes Dodge_

***********

**A/N:** I know everyone thinks me evil, but please just wait until the next installment, and don't abandon this story, there should only be about one or two more short chapters until the end. Thanks!!!! 


	12. And now the end has come

**A/N:**I apologize in advance for the abundant corniness, but I just couldn't get away from it.

**Disclaimer:**I have not, do not, nor ever will own Harry Potter.

  
  
They walked, a slow procession of mindless, emotionless bodies, down the hallways towards the Great Hall. Mindless, for no one wanted to think about what happened, why they no longer had a Potions Master. Emotionless, because either their emotion was spent, or they had none to spare on a ruthless git who spared none for them. They entered the hall and each took their respective seats. Albus looked around at all the faces, some showing where tears had fallen, but most unscathed, untouched, and uncaring. 

"We have lost someone dear to our hearts, and we will miss him always." Albus looked at the Slytherin table, and scanned each face. Oddly enough, from here is where most of the scorn came. From those whose parents were followers of Voldemort.

"Most of you did not know Severus as I did, and more than a few do not know the circumstances behind his death. It has been said that he was a fierce follower of the Dark Arts, and Voldemort, or even that he was bent on revenge, and willing to do anything to kill Harry. Please let me lay those few doubts to rest. For many years now Professor Snape has been acting as a spy. He infiltrated the ranks of the Death Eaters and passed us information." gasps fill the room "I know this may come as a shock to many of you, but it is to those that it doesn't that I fear for." He glanced at the Slytherin table. "I realize there are some in here who would rather the world be full of pure-blood wizards, and the muggle's killed off, but you must see past your childish prejudices. Hatred will be the world's downfall; do not go down with it. Voldemort hated muggles and half bloods. He was willing to take his own experiences with the worst muggles to decide that the world should be rid of them. Severus understood something Tom did not, and that is that love can conquer all. Voldemort was weakened by love, and in the end love was his downfall. He, having never known a real family, could never understand the love between a parent and their child, and it is precisely this that led to his demise. Severus, having to choose between his life and the life of his son, chose that of the latter, and in doing such, sealed Voldemort's fate." The room was deathly quiet. "I realize that for most of you, it will be hard to see past the demeanor Severus tried so hard to keep intact. The mask of the greasy git who did not care for his students. You look at the unfair grades he gave you, and the points he took away, and think that that is all there is to the story. But I must impress upon you all the need to look beneath a person's facade and see who they truly are, not who they present themselves to be. A world does extend beyond these walls, and one day you all will have to enter that world. Severus saw to it that you would all get a fair chance at exploring that world without meeting an end because of who your parents were. He worked on a daily basis to keep you all alive, and stomached the constant scorn he received from students and professors alike. But now is not the time to discuss past grievances. If you leave this castle forgetting everything you ever learned, please remember this: it is never too late to make up for past mistakes. Sixteen years ago, Severus Snape was a follower of Voldemort, but fifteen years ago, Severus Snape became a spy. He chose how he would make up for the wrongs he committed, and he gave his life for it. 

So I would like to honor who he gave his life so willingly for. Everyone, please raise your glasses to his son, Harry Potter."

Harry followed the procession into the Great Hall, numb of all thought and only vaguely aware of his surroundings. After the feast, he would be taken by carriage to Snape Manor, and begin his life of freedom, away from the Dursleys, with Sirius as his guardian. For all this he should be at least a little happy, but he would trade all the freedom in the world just to have his father back, his father...the only family member he had left that actually cared about him. Cared about him enough to give his life so that Harry could live. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. Harry was sure, since the end of his first year, that Voldemort would eventually succeed in killing him. He knew for all the near missed and turns of luck, there would be the one time that luck failed, and when that happened he would be alone, completely and totally. Why did it have to end that way? Harry was destined to die, not Severus, so why? But as he listened to Dumbledore's speech, Harry found all he needed to know. He was the reason his parents gave their lives, and why Severus was so willing; they had done all they could, fought evil with the best of their ability, and did enough. It was their time to go, they lived their lives as bravely as any could be expected. It was Harry's turn, his turn to fight whatever evil lurked around, and to prevail. Harry vowed softly that he would do whatever it took to make sure no one suffered the same fate as so many had, with the loss of all that was dear to him. As the Hall raised their glasses in honor of his life, Harry stood,

"It is not my life that needs to be honored. but my father's. He gave his life so that I could live, and in that promised the lives of many to come. His bravery will go down in history, to be rehearsed in these very halls for years to come, and he will be made a hero. But do not forget who he truly was, or presented himself to be, and remember, it is from those that we expect the least that will surprise us the most."

_ So now the end has come,_

The world we loved is gone.

Maybe the pain will stay,

But all else fades away.

The life I left behind me

Did nothing but to bind me

So through this gate I'll cross,

Not thinking about the loss

But all that I will gain,

Never to go back again.

  
  
  
**A/N:**That's it, that's all, there ain't no more. Was that a fitting end? I am truly sorry about killing Severus, I intended to keep him alive, but lost my inspiration and had to kill him. But to make up for it I will be writing a fic about Snape's life. I hope I can start on that soon, seeing as how summer vacation is nearly upon me (as well as graduation does little dance). 

Also, Ankha and I will start on a parody this summer, so be on the lookout. I am not sure whose name it will go under to look at both. It promises to be very...interesting.

So long!

-Principessa. 


End file.
